Wild Soul
by grettama
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang hubungannya baik-baik saja sampai pada suatu hari muncul seorang cowok pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan gamblang mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Jadilah pacarku." UPDATED! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Happy reading ^^

wwWww

Tokoh utama kita kali ini, adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti yang selalu digambarkan di _manga, anime, _atau _fanfic-fanfic_ lainnya, adalah seorang remaja pria berusia belasan tahun yang sangat tampan, jenius, dan digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Dengan mata hitam pekat, rambut hitam yang modelnya mungkin akan membuat beberapa orang menahan tawa kalau benar-benar dipraktekan di dunia nyata, kulit pucat, sikap _stoic_ dan dingin, ditambah lagi dengan keangkuhan dan kejaiman yang dimiliki oleh semua pria Uchiha. Ciri-ciri itu juga berlaku di sini. Untuk lebih spesifik, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang remaja pria berusia enam belas tahun, menduduki kelas dua di salah satu SMA di Konoha, ketua OSIS, murid jenius (bukan paling jenius), berbakat, dan kapten tim basket. Yang membedakan di sini adalah; dia sedang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Haruno Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambu terang, ketua _cheerleader_, sekretaris OSIS, dan siswi paling pintar di SMA itu. Bisa dibilang ia juga siswi paling cantik yang digandrungi cowok-cowok di sekitarnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah pasangan paling populer di Konoha Gakuen.

Tapi bukan itu yang akan dibahas di sini.

Pagi itu, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi tiga kali. Umino Iruka, wali kelas 2-A yang juga kelas Sasuke, bisa masuk kapan saja. Pelajaran olahraga kelas 2-B, kelas Sakura, juga sudah dimulai di lapangan, yang terletak persis di bawah jendela kelas 2-A. Sasuke yang selalu memilih tempat duduk di bagian paling belakang kelas, pojok, dan dekat jendela, sudah duduk manis di kursinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Suigetsu, teman sebangkunya, yang sedang sibuk menyalin PR Fisika milik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu malah sibuk mengawasi lapangan di bawahnya, mengamati Sakura yang sedang berolahraga dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Sakura yang hapal kebiasaan Sasuke untuk mengamatinya itu mendongak, mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangnya, membuatnya tersenyum dan melambai ke arah pacarnya itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sekali tanda ia melihat lambaian Sakura.

"Selamat pagi semua." Suara Umino Iruka mencapai telinga Sasuke, tapi ia tetap tidak mengalihkan pandang dari sosok Sakura di kejauhan. Suigetsu sibuk menyembunyikan PR-nya yang baru setengah jadi, tak ingin ketahuan wali kelasnya kalau dia mengerjakan PR di kelas, menyontek pula. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Mizu Gakuen," Iruka melanjutkan, terdengar gumam antusias di seluruh penjuru kelas. Iruka menoleh ke arah pintu dan memberi isyarat pada seseorang di luar untuk masuk.

Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas 2-A. Ia berdiri di sebelah Iruka dan melempar senyum ramah ke teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru, mengamati wajah-wajah yang akan menemaninya mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha Gakuen. Saat itulah mata birunya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke, yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Senyum Naruto makin terkembang.

"Uzumaki, perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Iruka, menepuk pundak Naruto dengan ramah.

"Hai. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat sembari membungkuk sedikit, namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Sasuke di pojok kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya menggumamkan, "Salam kenal," secara berbarengan dan beberapa juga membalas senyum Naruto.

Iruka mengangguk puas ketika Naruto sudah kembali menegakkan diri. "Nah, Uzumaki, kau bisa duduk di—"

Tetapi belum sempat Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke pojok kelas, menghampiri Suigetsu yang hanya bisa mengerjap dengan heran ketika menyadari Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, mengira-ngira apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Kejadian itu membuat kalimat Iruka sama sekali terputus.

"Hai, aku Naruto," sapa Naruto, tak lupa disertai senyum ramah.

"A-aku Suigetsu," gagap Suigetsu, mendongak menatap Naruto.

Tanpa mengurangi kadar senyumannya, Naruto berkata lagi, "Suigetsu-_san_, keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini?"

Saat itulah baru Sasuke menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di kelasnya. Ia sudah mengalihkan perhatian dari Sakura di luar sana, dan, bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan apa-yang-sedang-anak-baru-ini-coba-lakukan.

"Er…," Suigetsu berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Tidak sih…."

"Bagus," potong Naruto lagi. Sepertinya dia memang hobi menyela perkataan orang lain. Masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah kecoklatannya, Naruto mengangkat tas Suigetsu dari atas meja beserta seluruh buku-bukunya yang berserakan dalam sekali angkut ke kursi kosong di sisi lain kelas yang tadinya dimaksudkan sebagai tempat duduknya, dan meletakkannya di sana. Bingung, Suigetsu tak ada pilihan lain selain pindah ke tempat duduk barunya.

Tidak mempedulikan seisi kelas yang memperhatikannya, bahkan termasuk Iruka, Naruto menunggu sampai Suigetsu sudah duduk dengan benar di kursinya, membungkuk dan mengucapkan, "Terimakasih, Suigetsu-_san_," lalu kembali berjalan ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke, menghempaskan diri dengan tenang di sana.

Sasuke mengamati keanehan yang sedang terjadi itu dengan kedua alis ditautkan.

"Nah," ucap Naruto lagi, sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Seperti yang kau sudah dengar, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto, senyum lebarnya masih bertahan, pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedikit kaget ditanya secara langsung begitu, hanya bisa menjawab spontan, "Uchiha Sasuke," secara singkat dan padat.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Pandangan semua orang masih tertuju padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak protes. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Jadilah pacarku."

**wwWww**

**/Wild Soul/**

**A fic by Red Ocean**

**wwWww**

Kalimat Naruto barusan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menahan napas. Iruka terbelalak. Suigetsu melongo. Shikamaru menguap.

Dan Sasuke… Ia hanya bisa menatap mata biru cerah yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan itu, ditambah dengan cengiran lebarnya.

'_Apa-apaan cowok pirang ini!' _batin Sasuke _shock_.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya kembali memutar posisi tubuhnya agar menghadap papan tulis. "Aku tidak tertarik," jawabnya kalem setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh!" cengiran Naruto lenyap seketika. "Kenapa!"

Sasuke berdehem, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan seluruh penghuni kelas yang tertuju padanya juga sekarang. "Aku cowok, kalau kau belum tahu itu, Dobe."

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mencibir. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi…," Naruto terdiam sejenak, tampaknya menyadari sesuatu, "… punya hak apa kau memanggilku _dobe_, hah! Dasar _Teme!_"

Sasuke mendengus. "Diamlah, _Dobe_. Biarkan Umino-_sensei_ mengajar dengan tenang."

Naruto terperanjat. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh kelas yang masih memandang mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. "Oh! Aku lupa kalau kita sedang di kelas. Ehehe…" Naruto nyengir salah tingkah, melempar tatapan minta maaf ke semua orang. Namun itu tak cukup untuk untuk mengatasi rasa _shock_ semuanya, yang baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta seorang cowok kepada Uchiha Sasuke secara terang-terangan.

"Ehem," Iruka berdehem, berusaha mengendalikan situasi dan menarik perhatian murid-muridnya agar kembali tertuju padanya. "Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

wwWww

Betapa luar biasanya kecepatan sebuah gosip menyebar di kalangan siswa SMA. Dan itu juga berlaku di Konoha Gakuen. Isu yang mengatakan cowok pindahan berambut pirang, bermata biru dan lumayan cakep yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto menyatakan cinta pada siswa paling populer di SMA itu, Uchiha Sasuke, segera tersebar dengan cepat. Dan hanya dalam waktu dua hari, semua orang di Konoha Gakuen sudah mendengar tentang berita menggemparkan itu. Benar-benar semua orang, dari murid kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, dari kepala sekolah sampai satpam, semua sudah mengetahuinya. Hal itu memberikan dampak yang luar biasa. Setiap jam-jam kosong atau jam istirahat, kelas 2-A selalu ramai dengan anak-anak yang ingin mencari tahu seperti apa tampilan Uzumaki Naruto. Apa dia benar-benar lumayan cakep seperti yang diberitakan? Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya terhadap Sang Ketua OSIS? Dan yang lebih parah, bahkan satpam dan petugas kebersihan sekolah pun ikut hilir mudik di sekitar kelas Sasuke itu, ikut mencari tahu.

Itu semua membuat Sasuke jengah. Selain karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya oleh semua orang, Sakura benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Selama setahun berhubungan dengan Sakura, Sasuke cukup tahu kalau gadis itu adalah tipe pencemburu parah. Ia bakal menghalalkan segala cara untuk menghabisi orang yang berani merebut Sasuke darinya. Tapi kali ini, inilah yang membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, gadis itu tetap bertingkah laku seperti biasanya, seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Dia tidak ikut dalam rombongan yang membombardir Sasuke, atau mencela Naruto. Bahkan ketika pulang sekolah hari itu, hari di mana Naruto meminta Sasuke menjadi pacarnya secara terang-terangan, Sakura tetap tersenyum padanya seperti biasa. Dan tidak menanyakan perihal insiden pagi itu di kelas 2-A sama sekali. Justru itu yang membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

Dan firasatnya itu terbukti di hari ketiga.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke sudah _stand by_ di tempat duduknya di pojok belakang kelas setengah jam sebelum bel tanda masuk berdering. Ia sedang membaca buku Pengantar Trigonometri Dasar ketika dirasakannya seseorang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Sasuke pada mulanya mengacuhkan sosok itu, bersiap mendengarkan celotehan gombal Naruto tentang betapa ia menyukai Sasuke yang sudah terlalu sering ia dengar selama dua hari belakangan. Tapi ketika setelah lewat lima menit Sasuke masih tidak mendengar apapun dari mulut berisik Naruto, barulah ia menoleh.

Dan Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan tampang terkejutnya di balik topeng _stoic_-nya ketika ia memandang Naruto. Cowok pirang itu basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan sekarang sedang mencoba mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk kecil yang didapatnya entah darimana.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke spontan.

Naruto berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar ala iklan pasta giginya. "Hujan lokal," jawabnya absurd.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis dan memandang keluar jendela. Matahari bersinar cerah di luar, dan perkiraan cuaca hari ini sama sekali tidak menyebutkan tentang hujan di daerah manapun. Apalagi sekarang adalah musim semi. Bahkan orang bodoh juga tahu kalau Naruto berbohong.

"Alasan konyol, Dobe," tanggap Sasuke, kembali memandang Naruto yang melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya, membuat Naruto terbahak.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, Teme. Kau membuatku jadi malu. Ehehehe," ucapnya lagi, berpura-pura tersipu, membuat mata hitam Sasuke membulat. Ia segera membuang muka, kembali menghadapi buku trigonometrinya.

"Ayo mengaku~" _Dobe_ itu mengalungkan handuk kecilnya di pundak dan mencolek lengan Sasuke. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku 'kan, Teme~?" Ia terkikik-kikik geli sendiri sambil terus mencolek lengan Sasuke. Sasuke habis sabar dan langsung meng-_glare_ cowok abnormal di sebelahnya itu.

"Oops." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dan membalas _glare _Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Naruto tepat di wajah. Begitu Naruto sudah 'jinak', Sasuke kembali membaca, tapi pikirannya kali ini tidak terfokus. Ia tahu Naruto itu bodoh, tapi sebodoh-bodohnya dia, ia takkan mungkin mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, dan langsung berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan basah kuyup begitu. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini. Dan Sasuke tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasaran itu sepanjang hari ini.

Dan dengan pangkatnya sebagai ketua OSIS, Sasuke telah mendapat informasi tentang alasan kenapa Naruto terpaksa mengikuti dua mata pelajaran pertama dalam keadaan basah, sebelum akhirnya Iruka menyuruhnya ganti pakaian. Ia disiram dengan tiga ember penuh berisi air bekas pel. Fakta itu membuatnya terkesiap. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan Inuzuka Kiba, biang gosip Konoha Gakuen, saat ini.

Ternyata selama tiga hari belakangan ini, Naruto sudah menghadapi deraan yang, menurut Sasuke, sangat keterlaluan. Mulai dari dilempari penghapus papan tulis tiap kali cowok itu berjalan sendirian di lapangan, sampai makan siangnya yang dimasuki lima ulat bulu hidup kemarin. Dan itu baru siksaan secara fisik. Kiba juga mengatakan kalau tak ada seorang pun di Konoha Gakuen yang ingin berada dekat dengan Naruto. Cowok-cowok jijik padanya karena orientasi seksualnya, dan cewek-cewek, informasi yang ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke membelalak lebar, dimotori oleh Sakura, berusaha menambah kadar siksaan pada cowok pirang itu dari hari ke hari.

"Kau yakin Sakura yang memulai semua ini?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Kiba mengangguk mantap. "Jelaslah. Cewek mana yang tidak kesal kalau ada seorang cowok yang berusaha merebut cowoknya, Sasuke? Yang benar saja…," jawab Kiba sembari memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula," Kiba melanjutkan, "kenapa kau tumben tanya-tanya? Jangan bilang kalau kau bersimpati pada cowok gay itu?"

Sasuke meng-_glare_ Kiba, membuat cowok penggila anjing itu mengerut. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun aku menanyaimu tentang hal ini, atau kau kukeluarkan dari tim basket," ancam Sasuke.

Kiba mengangguk takut-takut. "O-oke."

Setelah memastikan Kiba benar-benar akan mematuhinya, Sasuke keluar dari kelas Kiba, hendak kembali ke kelasnya sendiri ketika mata hitam Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto di kejauhan, dihantam dari berbagai arah oleh penghapus papan tulis yang masih berdebu, membuat Si Pirang itu terbatuk-batuk pelan. Sasuke kembali terhenti. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. Ia harus bicara dengan gadisnya secepat mungkin.

wwWww

Hari kelima sejak Naruto meminta Sasuke menjadi pacarnya.

Sasuke yang memang belum sempat bertemu Sakura karena kesibukan mereka sebagai aktivis, mendapati kalau kecemburuan Sakura sudah berubah menjadi paranoid. Ia menyadari kalau sekarang bukan hanya Naruto yang diawasi. Dirinya sendiri juga selalu diikuti oleh serombongan gadis-gadis, yang Sasuke kenali sebagai teman-teman se-geng Sakura, kalau pacarnya itu tidak sedang berada di dekatnya. Cewek-cewek itu menjadi semacam laskar pribadi Sasuke, dari Naruto.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau ia punya laskar pribadi sampai pagi ini, ketika ia sedang berjalan melewati gerbang depan Konoha Gakuen, tiga puluh lima menit sebelum bel tanda masuk berdering.

"Sasuke-_teme_~"

Suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke karena ia mendengarnya kelewat sering selama lima hari belakangan. Naruto Si Dobe. Sasuke tidak menghentikan atau mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia mendengar panggilan mengerikan itu, disertai derap langkah yang berarti Naruto sedang mengejarnya. Cowok pirang bodoh itu mulai mengklaim kata 'teme' sebagai 'panggilan kesayangan' untuknya sejak ia tak mau berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'dobe' atau 'usuratonkachi'. Dan herannya, Naruto berpikir kalau cara mereka saling memanggil dengan kata-kata yang tidak biasa itu adalah sesuatu yang romantis. Naruto tak hentinya menjelaskan pada Sasuke kalau itu berarti Sasuke menganggapnya istimewa karena ia tak mau memanggil Naruto dengan cara yang sama dengan orang lain, maka ia juga akan memperlakukan Sasuke secara istimewa. Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar harus menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah ketika mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal itu. Tapi toh ia tetap tidak berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan _caranya_ itu.

"Selamat pagi, Teme~" sapaan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang berat menggayuti kedua bahu Sasuke dan aroma _citrus_ yang langsung menyeruak di indra penciumannya. Naruto, tanpa seizinnya, telah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, merangkulnya dengan manja. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak kan? Mimpi indah kan?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyingkiran lengan itu dari tubuhnya, Naruto telah lebih dulu menjauh darinya diiringi seruan, "Aduh! Aw! Ouch!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang diserang dengan anak panah mainan. Tapi walaupun hanya imitasi, tetap saja kalau terkena tubuh akan sakit. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan mencari tahu darimana asalnya anak panah-anak panah itu, dan segera, ia melihat Yamanaka Ino, sahabat baik Sakura yang juga ketua klub memanah, berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah kiri Naruto, mengomando beberapa anggota klubnya untuk terus menyerang Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar _speechless_. Naruto masih sibuk menamengi dirinya sendiri, tapi kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cengiran lebarnya, dan berkata, "Kau masuk duluan saja, Teme. Aku menyusul!"

Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ia berjalan ke kelasnya hanyalah, bagaimana mungkin Si Tolol itu masih bisa nyengir dalam keadaan begitu.

Siang itu, jam sekolah sudah usai. Sasuke menjemput Sakura di kelasnya untuk pulang bareng seperti biasa. Ia sedang berjalan menyeberangi lapangan depan sekolah menuju ke arah gerbang dengan tangan Sakura menggamit lengan kanannya erat-erat, ketika ia memutuskan untuk bicara pada gadisnya itu tentang sikap paranoidnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu segitunya dalam menghadapi Naruto." Ucapan Sasuke barusan berbuah _glare_ dari mata emerald pacarnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Jangan-jangan…

"Jangan bilang kau mulai _tertarik_ padanya, Sasuke-_kun_?" geram Sakura. Sasuke heran bagaimana bisa ceweknya ini menjadi lebih galak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Bukan begitu," Sasuke membela diri. "Tapi yang dilakukannya kan hanya, eh, merayuku. Bukan ingin membunuhku. Dan aku juga tak pernah menanggapinya, kan? Kau tidak perlu cemas dan melakukan penyiksaa berlebihan padanya seperti ini." Ia mencoba menjelaskan, mengacak rambut merah jambu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sayangnya perbuatannya barusan tidak bisa menjinakkan Sakura. Sakura sendiri tahu kalau perbuatannya itu sudah cukup keterlaluan, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia tak tahan kalau ada orang lain yang secara terang-terangan mencoba merebut Sasuke-nya. Ia sudah sangat amat cemburu pada Naruto. Ia membenci cowok pirang menyebalkan sok kecakepan itu. Sakura memandang Sasuke sinis. "Oh, Sasuke, kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya—"

Tepat saat itulah suara keras yang khas mencapai telinga Sasuke, dan juga ratusan murid Konoha Gakuen lainnya yang sedang berjalan di lapangan depan sekolah, dan membuat kalimat Sakura terputus.

"Oi, Teme!"

Bahkan Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang bicara sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan Sasuke benar-benar melebarkan mata _onyx_-nya ketika melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di balkon lantai dua sekolah, dengan toa di depan mulutnya. Namun tetap saja toa itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran lebarnya yang sudah sangat meyakinkan untuk iklan pasta gigi.

Seruan Naruto beberapa saat lalu membuat ratusan siswa Konoha Gakuen yang berada di lapangan terhenti dalam langkah mereka mencapai gerbang, dan menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang Naruto coba lakukan. Genggaman tangan Sakura pada lengan Sasuke menguat.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Teme!" seru Naruto. Ia melambai bersemangat ke arah Sasuke yang wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Naruto menarik napas dan, apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kedengarannya kok seperti menyanyi dengan suara ala Candil Seurius?

"_Come on! Get wild! Shaking my soul! Let me feel what I've never seen!" _tampaknya ia benar-benar sedang menyanyi karena Sasuke mengenali lirik lagu itu, intro dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul Wld Soul, yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu member _boyband _Korea terkenal, Max Changmin. Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan gaya berlebihan dan kembali menyanyikan, "_You're gonna baby, baby be my angel! Just take you! I wanna get you~!"_ Naruto mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan teriakan melengking yang membuat sakit telinga, dan begitu lengkingannya selesai, yang dilakukan Naruto berikutnya membuat semua orang yang menontonnya di lapangan menahan napas, termasuk Sasuke.

Cowok pirang bodoh itu loncat dari balkon lantai dua!

Sasuke sudah siap melihat Naruto jatuh menghantam semen lapangan dengan patah tulang yang mungkin terjadi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tapi mata hitam Sasuke makin melebar ketika melihat Naruto bisa mendarat dengan mulus di atas lapangan, dengan kedua kaki ditekuk, posisi setengah berlutut yang biasa dilakukan para ninja di film-film ketika mendarat di tanah setelah melompat dari ketinggian. Sontak, itu membuat nyaris semua orang menarik napas kagum sekaligus ngeri.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian menegakkan dirinya, dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia masih menggenggam toa di tangan kirinya.

"Hai, Teme," sapanya, amat sangat ramah, mengabaikan tatapan semua orang di lapangan yang tertuju padanya. "Kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto lembut. Saking terkejutnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menanggapi pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Naruto mengedip ke arah Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut merah jambu di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto membungkukkan badannya, memosisikan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sakura dan kembali tersenyum. "Jadi kau yang namanya Haruno Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang kaget karena wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahnya berjengit, namun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau cantik juga," pujinya. "Kau pacar Sasuke-_teme_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan terpancar di mata hijau Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah seorang gadis, dan Naruto cowok. Ditambah lagi dengan Sakura yang selalu membuat Naruto menderita, Sasuke takkan heran kalau sekarang Naruto merenggut Sakura dari sisinya dan memukuli gadis itu di depan umum. Dan tentu saja kenyataan kalau mereka adalah rival dalam memperebutkan Sasuke, pertengkaran mereka berdua tentu saja adalah sesuatu yang wajar terjadi sekarang.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke, Naruto masih tetap membungkuk di depan Sakura, mempertahankan senyum lebarnya. Oke, cowok pirang itu sudah membuat Sasuke kaget berkali-kali dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat ingin menamparmu," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya makin terlihat mengancam. Sasuke menegang, ia sudah siap pasang badan untuk Sakuranya. "Tapi aku tahu Teme pasti akan melindungimu. Aku nggak mau berkelahi dengan Teme hanya gara-gara cewek macam kau," lanjutnya. "Dan kau ternyata sangat cantik, jadi sayang kalau kutampar."

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkan semua perbuatanmu padaku semenjak aku menjadi murid baru di Konoha Gakuen." Senyum Naruto sedikit memudar, memperlihatkan mata birunya yang berkilat licik. "Tapi ada satu cara supaya aku bisa memaafkanmu." Naruto kembali tersenyum ramah, kelewat ramah. "Putus saja dengan Teme. Relakan dia buatku."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar kalimat Naruto, mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak _sweatdrop_ mendengar permintaan yang terlalu gamblang barusan. Ketakutan di mata Sakura lenyap, digantikan oleh tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu, Bodoh," desis Sakura. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan Sasuke padamu."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan kembali menegakkan diri. Sasuke mulai merasa kalau ia sedang main sinetron percintaan remaja.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kita rival! Kuharap kau bisa bersaing secara sportif denganku," balas Naruto, dengan ekspresi serius kali ini. Ia mengangguk singkat pada Sakura, dan kemudian beralih ke Sasuke. Senyuman kembali tersungging di wajahnya. "Kalau pulang hati-hati ya, Teme," ucapnya, melambaikan tangan sekilas dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan keheningan yang diciptakannya di lapangan depan Konoha Gakuen. Cowok pirang itu melenggang pergi sambil bersiul, seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Sakura ganti menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin kali ini. "_I told you_," geram Sakura sinis. "Dan dia bisa lebih gila dari itu kalau dia mau."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas dan membenamkan wajahnya pada sebelah tangannya. Ia tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang Naruto suka darinya sampai ia bisa bertindak segila dan sememalukan itu. Abnormal.

**/tbc/**

Red Ocean is here! XD ahaha. Saya kembali di fic abal ala sinetron untuk menghibur kalian semua. Ehehe. Kenapa nggak lanjut Hana To Yume? Karena saya malas. #plakplakplak

Hehehe. Tadinya fic ini adalah oneshot, tapi setelah jadi, kok hasilnya ada 13190words! Jadilah saya membagi fic ini menjadi beberapa bagian multichapter. Karena fic ini sudah jadi sampai tamat, mungkin paling tidak saya akan publish setiap hari ^^ jangan bosan ya. Hehehe.

Dan seperti yang sudah tercantum di atas, judul fic ini juga merupakan judul lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto secara ababil. Haha. Penyanyi aslinya Max Changmin, member TVXQ, dan sumpah, suaranya pas nyanyi lagu ini emang mirip Candil Seurius *dicekek*. Kalo bisa, dengerin lagunya ya pas Naruto nyanyiin. Supaya feelnya lebih kerasa :p #wtf Dan kenapa saya pilih Wild Soul sebagai judul? Selain karena liriknya saya cantumkan, saya ngerasa kalo Naruto adalah gambaran 'jiwa liar' nya :p ehehe

Kekurangannya harap direview ya ^^ kalau nggak ada review berarti saya menganggap cerita ini udah sempurna X3 wkwkwkw *digampar*

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH. DON'T EVER STOP DREAMING.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. TVXQ. Dan beberapa pihak yang merasa dirinya terkait :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Wild Soul/**

Dinyanyikannya '_Wild Soul'_ hanyalah permulaan. Hari-hari memalukan bagi Sasuke baru benar-benar dimulai setelahnya.

Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk selalu membawa penutup telinga setiap hari ke sekolah, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya.

Rentetan kata-kata gombal macam,

"Teme, _I love you, more than the air I breathe~"_

"Teme~ kalau kau tidak mau jadi pacarku, menikah sajalah denganku."

"Teme, _please be mine._"

"Hey, kalau kau tidak mau putus dengan Sakura-_chan_, aku juga nggak keberatan lho jadi pacar gelapmu."

"Teme, kau tahu nggak sih kalau kau itu cakep banget waktu lagi _bete_? _Jawline_-mu itu lho~ ah~"

Sampai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa sangat ingin menjejalkan diktat Biologi-nya yang tebalnya hampir sama dengan _The Host_ karangan Stephenie Meyer itu ke mulut Naruto, seperti,

"Teme, alamat rumahmu di mana?"

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu, Teme?"

"Kapan kau ulang tahun?"

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu, Teme?"

"Parfum apa yang kau pakai tiap hari? Aku suka baunya."

Dan yang paling parah, "Kau lebih suka pakai celana dalam, atau _boxer_?"

Astaga. Sasuke sendiri sampai sekarang tak mengerti kenapa ia tidak minta pindah tempat duduk saja, atau pindah kelas sekalian. Si Tolol Berisik itu benar-benar menganggunya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam.

Padahal itu baru siksaan verbal Naruto yang khusus hanya ditujukan untuknya, tanpa orang lain tahu. Baru kemarin, empat hari setelah insiden 'Wild Soul', Sasuke yang sedang duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah bersama Sakura saat jam makan siang, mendengar namanya disebut-sebut secara biadab melalui radio sekolah.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_," suara Naruto terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, membuat Sasuke yang sedang mencoba telur dadar buatan Sakura, berhenti mengunyah. "Kuharap kau mendengar ini," Naruto melanjutkan, membuat Sasuke membeku sepenuhnya. "Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tahu kalau hatiku hanya untukmu," Sakura melotot pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam, "Itu juga konyol buatku, tapi entah bagaimana pokoknya aku tahu kalau kau adalah separuh hatiku yang hilang." Sasuke tersedak. "Dan sejak itu pula, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk mejadikanmu milikku, ah, tidak, kau bukan barang. Tapi pokoknya seperti itu." Naruto berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Masa bodoh dengan persamaan _gender_. Kan ada pepatah yang bilang, 'Kasih sayang nomor satu, jenis kelamin nomor dua'."

'_Pepatah dari mana itu!' _batin Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya, berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin di bawah tatapan penuh amarah Sakura, walaupun ia tak mengerti kenapa ia yang harus ditatap seperti itu, sementara wajahnya sendiri memanas, menahan marah.

"Jadi," kembali terdengar suara Naruto melanjutkan. Pertanyaan mulai timbul di benak Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa memboikot radio sekolah dan bisa mengoceh panjang lebar seperti ini tanpa ada yang menghentikan? "Kutunggu jandamuuuuu~" dan terdengar suara tawa meledak. Naruto terbahak atas ucapannya sendiri.

Mata hitam Sasuke sontak melebar, dan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang mulai mengomelinya, ia berlari, benar-benar berlari, tak ada waktu untuk berjalan santai dan sok _cool_ seperti biasanya, menuju ke ruang siaran di lantai tiga, berniat menghabisi Naruto sebelum ia memulai ocehan gombalnya lagi.

Sasuke menjeblakkan pintu ruang siaran. Ia menatap Naruto tajam dengan napas memburu. Siap membunuh kapan saja.

Naruto yang masih duduk di belakang mikrofon sambil memakai _headset_ nyengir super lebar ketika melihat Sasuke. "Nah, ini dia, kawan," Naruto bicara lagi, mendekatkan bibirnya pada mikrofon. "Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Belahan hatiku baru saja menghampiriku di ruang siaran ini. Tampaknya ia mulai sadar kalau aku ini adalah cinta sejatinya. Oke, dia berjalan mendekat. Dari tampangnya bisa dilihat kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanku. Ayo bertaruh, siapa yang dia atas? Aku, atau Uchiha Sasuke Sang Ketua OSIS?" Naruto terbahak lagi. "Oke, jadi kalau setelah ini yang kalian dengar adalah suara-suara yang sangat sugestif, jangan salahkan aku. Teme-ku tersayang ini tampaknya sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai. Dia—"

Sasuke mematikan tombol _on-air_ di sampingnya dengan tenaga berlebih, menghentikan semua racauan Naruto tersiar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi itu malah membuat tawa Naruto makin keras. Ia melepas _headset_-nya dan terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang belum ya~? Kalau tampang marahmu itu menggemaskan?" rayunya di tengah-tengah suara tawanya. Dan yang Sasuke ingat setelah itu, ia sudah menyarangkan tinjunya tepat di rahang pemuda pirang itu, dan juga di tempat-tempat lain di tubuh Naruto. Kalau saja Suigetsu dan Sai tidak menghentikannya saat itu, mungkin Naruto sudah akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha.

Jangan lega dulu, penderitaan Sasuke belum selesai sampai di situ. Cowok pirang itu tampaknya tidak mengenal kata 'kapok' dalam kamus hidupnya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah menghajarnya dan Sakura tidak menghentikan siksaan hariannya, Naruto tetap _keukeuh_.

Ia masih tetap menyapa Sasuke dengan mesra setiap pagi, tak henti merayunya di kelas sepanjang pelajaran (untungnya selalu ada guru yang menjadi penyelamat Sasuke dengan melempar kapur ke kepala pirang Naruto untuk menghentikan celotehannya), dan kali ini rutinitasnya itu ditambah dengan menjadi _cheerleader_ dadakan setiap Sasuke latihan basket bersama timnya.

Dan seakan belum cukup, Naruto mulai meneror ponselnya dengan pesan-pesan sok romantis yang sangat bodoh. Seperti dua hari lalu.

Naruto : Teme~

Begitulah bunyi pesan pertama yang Sasuke dapat hari itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah berniat takkan membalas pesan konyol dari nomor tak dikenal itu, karena Sasuke tahu pelakunya pasti Naruto. Tapi setelah menerima sembilan pesan dengan bunyi yang sama berturut-turut, dan mungkin jumlahnya akan bertambah kalau Sasuke tidak membalas, maka dengan enggan akhirnya Sasuke menekan tombol '_reply'_, alih-alih mematikan ponselnya.

Sasuke : Hn. Dobe?

Naruto : Aku kangen padamu~ Jadilah pacarku.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah kebal dengan kalimat macam itu sehingga ia bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, tidak kaget, tidak pula sebal.

Sasuke : Darimana kau dapat nomorku?

Naruto : Kekeke. Dengan kekuatan cinta, aku bisa dapat apa saja. Bahkan ukuran celana dalammu.

Kali ini urat di pelipis Sasuke benar-benar menegang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan itu. Selang beberapa menit, ponsel Sasuke kembali berbunyi. Pesan lagi. Dari Naruto tentunya.

Naruto : Teme? Kau masih hidup?

Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya lagi. Tapi belum juga lima menit, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

Naruto : Teme!

Sasuke menyelipkan ponselnya ke bawah bantal, dan menindih bantalnya dengan kepalanya. Tapi getaran beruntun yang cukup keras membuat Sasuke kaget. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi, yang memang merupakan sumber getaran itu, dan melihat di layar kalau Naruto sedang meneleponnya. Nomornya memang tidak Sasuke simpan, tapi terus-terusan melihat nomor yang sama selama lima belas menit terakhir ini membuatnya mengenalinya dengan mudah. Sasuke menekan tombol _'reject'_, menghentikan panggilan Naruto dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Merasa enggan diganggu lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Naruto yang bunyinya.

Sasuke : Berhenti mengangguku, Dobe. Kalau kau tidak tahu, ini tengah malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto membalas pesan itu.

Naruto : Ehehehe. _Gomen_, aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan kepikiran kau sih. Met tidur, Teme! Mimpiin aku ya!

Sasuke hanya menghela napas ketika membaca balasan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Dan Naruto memang selalu memilih waktu-waktu yang unik, kalau tidak mau dibilang salah, untuk mengirimkan pesan-pesan sok romantisnya itu. Seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Sasuke sedang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan Asuma mengenai reaksi redoks dan pengaruhnya terhadap penentuan asam basa suatu larutan, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Merasa kalau mungkin pesan yang baru saja masuk itu penting, Sasuke segera membacanya. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa tertohok ketika yang didapatnya hanya tulisan :

'Tahukah kau tiap kali aku memanggilmu 'Teme' dan kau membalasnya, aku jadi makin cinta?'

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar hebat di tangannya saat itu, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sementara badan Naruto juga bergetar hebat di sebelahnya, tapi karena berusaha menahan tawa.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus menghadapi Naruto dengan cara bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah menghajar cowok itu. Sakura juga sudah mem-_bashing_-nya. Belum lagi tekanan dari semua orang yang jijik padanya. Tapi Naruto tampaknya tidak tahu apa arti kata 'jera'. Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa dengan fans wanitanya. Ia tinggal memasang _glare_ dan sikap _stoic_ untuk menjauhkan mereka, tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah punya fans cowok macam Naruto begini, kalau kegigihan cowok pirang itu masih bisa dikategorikan hanya sebagai sekedar fans. Dan jelas _glare _dan tampang _stoic_ takkan mempan untuk kepala durian satu itu, mengingat pukulan dan siksaan juga tidak.

Sasuke menghela napas, kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Asuma. Ia mulai sepaham dengan Sakura sekarang. Naruto bisa jadi lebih gila dari ini kalau dia mau.

wwWww

Minggu ketiga sejak kedatangan Naruto yang mengubah hidup Sasuke di Konoha Gakuen.

Kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar sudah habis, sementara semangat Naruto tidak ada habis-habisnya. Ia masih menyapa Sasuke dengan ceria setiap pagi ketika mereka bertemu di gerbang dan berjalan bersama ke kelas, walaupun Sasuke selalu membalasnya dengan 'hn'-nya. Cowok pirang itu juga punya pertanyaan baru yang selalu ia ajukan ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, saat Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan hendak melesat ke kelas Sakura, "Kapan kau mau putus dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Pertanyaan yang tak pernah Sasuke jawab.

Bisa dilihat sekarang kalau Naruto sudah bebas mendekati Sasuke dalam radius jarak berapapun tanpa harus menghadapi serangan berarti dari Sakura dan kroni-kroninya. Itu bukan berarti Sakura sudah merelakan Sasuke untuk Naruto, cewek pandai itu hanya sedang merencakan gebrakan selanjutnya. Ia tahu semua serangannya pada Naruto selama ini tidak mempan. Jadi Sakura sedang merencakan siksaan baru yang akan membuat Naruto benar-benar mundur. Dan absennya Sakura itu benar-benar dimaanfaatkan oleh Naruto. Ia selalu mengekor kemanapun Sasuke pergi, dengan jarak yang tidak membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu, tapi cukup bagi cowok emo itu untuk menyadari kalau Naruto selalu ada di dekatnya.

Romantis. Tentu saja. Kalau Sasuke adalah gadis remaja ababil. Tapi sayangnya dia cowok normal.

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya punya satu cara. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang ia mau, selama itu tidak terlalu membuatnya naik pitam. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu Naruto capek sendiri.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengiriminya pesan sok romantis, yang hanya sesekali di balasnya. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyerukan rayuan-rayuan gombal yang bisa membuat telinga panas, toh dia sudah kebal. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengekornya seharian di sekolah, dan kadang bahkan cowok pirang itu cukup berani berjalan di sisinya dan berceloteh panjang lebar walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, kalau Sakura sedang tidak ada. Sesekali Sasuke juga membiarkan Naruto makan di meja yang sama denganya di kantin kalau ia tidak memilih untuk makan siang bersama Sakura atau teman-teman di tim basketnya. Dan, ini yang membuat Sasuke terkejut akan keputusannya, ia bahkan membiarkan Naruto meneleponnya, bercerita panjang lebar yang tak pernah Sasuke dengarkan secara serius, hanya menanggapi dengan 'hn' legendarisnya.

Perubahan-perubahan akan sikap Sasuke pada Naruto itu mengundang tatapan heran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari semua orang di Konoha Gakuen. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu bersikap seperti itu padanya?" tuntut Sakura hari itu, ketika ia berjalan pulang bersama Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan rapat OSIS. Nada tak senang dalam suaranya sangat kentara.

"Sudahlah," jawab Sasuke singkat, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Biarkan saja Si Dobe itu berbuat sesukanya. Toh aku tidak tertarik."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak menemukan balasan untuk perkataan Sasuke.

"Nanti dia juga akan bosan sendiri," tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak bosan?" kecam Sakura.

Sasuke menatap jalanan aspal di bawahnya. Ya, bagaimana kalau dia tidak bosan?

wwWww

Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Sasuke masih tinggal di kelasnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piketnya, sendirian. Ya, ia juga heran sendiri tentang yang satu itu. Bagaimana mungkin teman-teman seregu piketnya yang lain bisa lolos darinya dengan mudah? Sambil membuang sampah terakhir ke dalam tong sampah di luar kelas, Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi teman-temannya yang sudah bolos piket hari ini. Ia akan memberi hukuman setimpal.

Sasuke segera mengembalikan sapu dan pengki ke tempatnya semula dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas ketika seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang sudah sangat dikenalinya berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu, menghalangi jalan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi luar biasa serius yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu. Hari sudah sangat sore dan dia ingin segera pulang.

Tapi ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke, membuat cowok _stoic_ itu terpaksa berhenti.

"Minggir, Dobe," ucapnya datar.

Naruto bergeming.

"Kubilang minggir, Dobe," ulang Sasuke, nada jengkel mulai terdengar di suaranya.

Naruto menegakkan diri, tapi alih-alih minggir, ia malah mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke yang terlampau kaget hanya bisa melempar _glare _kepada Naruto, yang sudah jelas tak bakal mempan.

"Kau harus membayar karena sudah memukuliku tempo hari, Teme," ucap Naruto. Suaranya tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke yang sudah pulih dari kagetnya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Benarkah Naruto sekuat ini?

"Apa maumu?" kata Sasuke, nyaris tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi Naruto ternyata masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku hanya mau kau jadi pacarku." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Tapi kau menolak. Selalu menolak. Karena itu, sekarang aku akan _memaksamu_ menjadi milikku."

Cengkraman Naruto sudah berpindah dari bahu Sasuke ke leher atasnya, membuatnya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Mata biru Naruto kian dekat, bisa Sasuke sadari kalau cowok pirang itu sedang mencoba mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar lagi kali ini. Mata biru itu makin dekat, dan kini mulai terpejam…

KRIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!

Bruk!

"Ouch…."

Inilah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan pipi kanannya menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Ia menggapai-gapai ke arah jam weker yang ia letakkan di atas bufet kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, segera mematikannya karena suaranya yang nyaring membuatnya sakit kepala.

Begitu suara dering memuakkan itu berhenti, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, meraba pipi kanannya yang lumayan sakit. "Sial…," keluhnya. Ia memelototi jam wekernya dengan galak, seakan jam bundar itulah yang membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Setelah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di samping bantal, mendapati satu pesan yang belum dibacanya. Sudah bisa ditebak, isinya adalah,

Naruto : Ohayou, Teme! You belong to me~

Tak lupa disertai _emoticon_ cium yang membuat Sasuke bergidik. Merupakan suatu misteri bagi Uchiha bungsu itu, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa selalu rajin mengiriminya pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat pagi di jam yang sama saat dia bangun, sementara dirinya sendiri nyaris selalu datang telat? Apa mungkin Si Tolol itu tidur lagi setelah selesai mengirim pesan?

Ah, kenapa juga Sasuke harus memikirkan alasan kenapa dia telat? Toh itu bukan urusannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ingatan Sasuke melayang ke mimpinya semalam. Dan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, Sasuke langsung merasa kalau suhu udara di kamarnya meningkat. Sasuke menggeleng singkat. Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi tak lebih dari bunga tidur. Mimpi itu tak berarti apapun. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Meski begitu, dari semua orang yang bisa muncul di mimpinya, kenapa harus Naruto?

**/tbc/**

Sebelumnya, banyak banget yang menanyakan ini NS atau SN ^^" hehe, karena menurut saya NS atau SN sudah nggak penting lagi, yang penting mereka bersama selamanya *plak!*, maka silakan unleash your imagination. Sah-sah saja ini dianggap NS, saya juga tidak melarang ini dianggap SN. Sesuka teman-teman saja ya… hehehe.

Lalu, kenapa Naruto bisa meloncat dari ketinggian se-ekstrim itu di chap kemaren? Tentu karena dia adalah keturunan ninja! *ditampar*

Ah, dan, ya, Naruto memang langsung menyukai Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama, tanpa alasan khusus ^^" cinta tak membutuhkan alasan kan? *buagh!*

Ehem, saya mau buka rahasia nih, sebenarnya kata-kata gombal Naruto untuk Sasuke di chap ini itu sebagian besar terinspirasi dari kata-kata saya sendiri yang saya lontarkan buat **Naerossi **lho :p *kicked*

Oke, akhir kata, kekurangannya harap direview ya ^^ kalau nggak ada yang review, berarti fic ini sudah sangat amat sempurna X3 *dicekek*

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH. DON'T EVER STOP DREAMING.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. TVXQ. Dan orang-orang yang merasa terlibat di dalamnya :p**


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Naruto memastikan dia telah menalikan tali sepatunya dengan benar pagi itu. Merupakan kebiasaannya untuk membiarkan tali sepatunya menjuntai secara tidak beradab, tapi hari ini dia ingin tampil sempurna. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah barunya. _First impression_ itu penting 'kan?

wwWww

"Nah, kau tunggu saja di sini dulu. Nanti kalau kau kupanggil, baru masuk. Mengerti?" jelas seorang guru berambut coklat yang dikuncir satu pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan membalas senyum ramah guru yang seingatnya tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Umino Iruka, wali kelasnya. Iruka menepuk bahu Naruto sekali dan masuk ke kelas 2-A, sementara Naruto menunggu sambil bersiul pelan di koridor yang benar-benar sepi. Ia sangat menyukai suasana Konoha Gakuen. Tampaknya ia akan betah berada di sini selama dua tahun ke depan.

"Selamat pagi semua." Suara Iruka mencapai telinga Naruto yang masih menunggu dengan sabar di luar kelas. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Mizu Gakuen," lanjut Iruka, membuat Naruto berhenti bersiul galau, segera mengecek penampilannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia menampakkan dirinya di depan teman-teman barunya. Naruto memandang ke arah celah pintu yang masih dibiarkan setengah terbuka oleh Iruka dan melihat wali kelasnya itu mengangguk sekali padanya. Naruto berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke kelas 2-A, langsung memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri di samping Iruka sementara mata birunya memandang wajah-wajah baru yang akan menemaninya mengenyam pendidikan SMA selama dua tahun mendatang, tak lupa disertai senyum lebar andalannya.

Saat itulah mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang cowok yang sedang duduk dengan tampang suram di pojok belakang kelas dekat jendela, dengan model rambut paling aneh sedunia. Mata biru Naruto sedikit melebar ketika otaknya mencermati tiap detail sosok asing itu. Naruto berani bersumpah kalau dia belum pernah merasa _begini_ sebelumnya pada siapapun, membuat cengiran di wajahnya makin melebar. Naruto mengakui kalau cowok betampang menyebalkan itu tampan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Ia sendiri juga tak paham. Pokoknya saat itu juga, dia langsung mensugesti dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat, "Aku menyukai orang ini. Masa bodoh dengan apa kata orang lain, pokoknya aku suka dia dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Uzumaki, perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Iruka, menepuk pundak Naruto dengan ramah.

Naruto segera memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkuk sedikit, namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok cowok berambut ayam itu. "Hai. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Kelihatannya hari-harinya di Konoha Gakuen akan sangat menarik.

**/Wild Soul/**

Pagi itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk memilih basket sebagai tema olahraga kali ini. Ia membagi murid-muridnya ke dalam beberapa grup, setelah sebelumnya memisahkan grup putri dan grup putra. Sebagian besar cewek mengeluh karena mereka harus berolahraga berat dan berisiko berkeringat serta menghilangkan dandanan rapi mereka. Sementara cowok-cowoknya, Sasuke sedikit heran dengan fakta yang satu ini, cowok-cowoknya yang biasanya bersemangat dengan segala macam olahraga apapun yang diperintahkan Kakashi untuk dilakukan, kali ini sedikit mengeluh. Dan setelah Sasuke mencoba memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan apa penyebab mereka mengeluh, Sasuke merasa sedikit tertohok. Seharusnya ia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Penyebabnya adalah Naruto. Tak ada cowok satu pun yang mau satu regu dengan dia. Sungguh sangat kontras sekali dengan keadaan Sasuke yang diperebutkan teman-temannya untuk bergabung di regunya.

"Bisa kau bayangkan? Sentuhan fisik dalam basket itu nyaris tidak bisa dihindari. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita satu regu dengan_nya_?" gerutu Suigetsu. Kata-katanya terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke karena memang cowok itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dan ia merasakan sedikit entakan tak senang ketika mendengar Suigetsu membicarakan Naruto seolah-olah ia tak ada. "Oke, dia memang terobsesi dengan Sasuke sekarang ini," lanjut Suigetsu pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, "tapi tetap saja kontak fisik dengan cowok abnormal macam dia itu mengerikan. Ya kan?"

Sasuke mengerling Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil menyipitkan mata memandang langit biru di atasnya, beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke, entah apa maksudnya itu. Ia tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan gumam-gumam mengejek di sekelilingnya.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke buka mulut, sebelum ia mendengar apapun lagi dari mantan teman sebangkunya itu. "Sudah berapa orang di regu kita?" tanyanya.

Suigetsu menghentikan obrolannya, sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut obrolan satu arah karena dari tadi Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menanggapi, dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Baru aku, kau, Shikamaru dan Shino. Kurang satu sih sebenarnya…"

Sasuke mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Suigetsu dan memanggil, "Dobe!" sukses membuat Suigetsu membelalakkan mata tak percaya, menyesali ucapannya. Seharusnya tadi dia bilang pada Sasuke kalau anggota mereka sudah pas.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan menjawab norak, "Ada apa, Teme-sayang?" sahutnya sembari berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke, terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke merasakan Suigetsu berjengit ketika mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya, Sasuke sendiri langsung meng-_glare_ cowok pirang tak tahu malu itu. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh-aneh, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto hanya terbahak. "_Sorry_ deh…"

"Sudah kuduga kebodohanmu itu membuatmu belum dapat tim," ledek Sasuke sarkastis, sangat bertolak belakang dengan tujuannya saat ini, "kau ikut tim ku saja. Jangan sampai anak-anak kelas kita yang lain sampai tertular ketololanmu." Sasuke segera berbalik, menghampiri Kakashi di bawah ring untuk melaporkan pada guru olahraga nyentrik itu kalau mereka sudah siap berolahraga karena semua anak sudah dapat tim, yang langsung diikuti oleh Suigetsu, Shino dan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak ingin ditinggal bersama Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke, sedikit tak percaya atas ajakan nyaris mustahil Sasuke padanya barusan. Tapi kemudian ia kembali terbahak dan menyerukan, "Teme! _It's my crazy love for you~!_" Seruan yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Kapan cowok stress itu akan sembuh?

wwWww

Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang sekarang mengamati Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya, melainkan juga seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Tim Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan satu babak pertandingan dengan tim yang dipimpin Kankurou, dengan skor yang sangat mengundang decak kagum, empat puluh lawan nol untuk tim Sasuke, yang berarti kemenangan telak untuk tim yang Sasuke pimpin itu.

Tapi sayangnya, tak ada satupun decak kagum yang terlontar dari semua orang. Penyebabnya sederhana saja, Naruto-lah yang menyumbang tiga puluh poin untuk tim Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menghasilkan sepuluh. Itu pun semua karena operan luar biasa yang berasal dari Naruto.

Kakashi meniup peluitnya dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertandingan pembuka ini lebih awal, merasa tim Kankurou tak akan mungkin menang kalau pertandingan dilanjutkan. Guru itu langsung memanggil Naruto begitu pertandingan bubar, membuat semua gerakan kemenangan Naruto yang lebih didominasi oleh seruan-seruan gombalnya ke Sasuke terhenti.

Sasuke menenggak air dari botol yang disodorkan Suigetsu padanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka," gumam Suigetsu, masih dengan nada tak percaya. Ia juga memandang Naruto yang tampak sedang berbicara serius dengan Kakashi di ujung lain lapangan. "Aku tak pernah mengira ia bisa menjadi _point guard_ sebagus itu!"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengiyakan dalam hati. Suigetsu benar.

wwWww

Sore itu, Sasuke sedang sibuk berlatih bersama anggota tim basketnya yang lain. Kakashi absen tentu saja. Pelatih sekaligus guru olahraganya itu memang hampir selalu datang telat, dengan berbagai macam alasan yang tak bisa dinalar. Untungnya dia adalah pelatih yang sangat berbakat, jadi tak ada satupun anggota klub basket Konoha Gakuen yang protes. Lagipula mereka belum pernah kalah sejauh Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai pelatih, tak peduli pria berambut silver itu hanya datang lima menit terakhir di tiap latihan, atau bahkan pertandingan resmi.

Tapi kali ini memang ada yang berbeda dari latihan mereka sore itu. Naruto, yang sudah mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai _supporter_ pribadi Sasuke, juga ikut-ikut absen. Bukan berarti Sasuke merindukan kehadiran cowok pirang super tolol itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal saja.

"Tumben penggemar setiamu itu tidak ada," komentar Sai, menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke dari tadi, sambil mengoper bola padanya. Sasuke men-_dribble_ bola itu melewati Gaara, berhasil mengecoh Neji dengan sempurna dan menyarangkan bolanya ke ring, membuat Rock Lee yang berdiri menonton di pinggir lapangan bersama sisa anggota tim yang lain mengumpat keras. Bisa ditebak kalau yang tidak ikut berlatih itu sedang melakukan pertaruhan.

"Entahlah," Sasuke menanggapi komentar Sai. Tapi baru saja ia menjawab begitu, pintu ruangan tempat mereka berlatih terbuka, diikuti dengan munculnya Kakashi dan, Suigetsu langsung tersedak air minumnya begitu melihat sosok yang berjalan dengan cengiran lebar di belakang Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Selamat sore, semuanya," sapa Kakashi ringan, tak peduli ia sudah telat setengah jam dari waktu latihan yang sebenarnya.

"_Sensei_!" seru Kiba dramatis sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Kenapa dia bersama _Sensei_?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih cengar-cengir. "Oh, dia?" tanggap Kakashi sambil memegang pundak Naruto dengan gaya seolah sedang memperkenalkan tokoh utama dari anime ninja paling terkenal di seluruh dunia. "Aku memutuskan untuk merekrutnya sebagai anggota baru."

Hanya terdengar gema suara bola yang memantul di lantai lapangan ketika Sai menjatuhkan bola yang dipegangnya begitu mendengar ucapan pelatihnya.

"_Sensei_ memutuskan untuk apa?" tanya Rock Lee, memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama beberapa saat itu.

"Aku memutuskan untuk merekrutnya sebagai anggota kita," ulang Kakashi tak sabar.

"Aku keberatan!" seru Kiba, Suigetsu dan Rock Lee bersamaan. Bahkan Sai, Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru pun menunjukkan ekspresi tak setuju yang sangat kentara. Hanya Sasuke yang diam.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Tapi dia sangat berbakat." Kakashi mencoba membela Naruto, yang kali ini sudah tidak nyengir lagi. Mata birunya menatap satu per satu orang yang menolaknya dengan serius.

"Tapi kita sudah punya Sasuke yang sangat berbakat di sini," dalih Kiba. "Kita tak butuh orang lain, _Sensei_. Terutama orang abnormal seperti dia." Kiba menatap Naruto sinis.

"Benar, _Sensei_," Rock Lee buka mulut. "Ketidakabnormalannya itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan semangat masa muda! Dia bisa menghancurkan semangat yang telah terbentuk sebelumnya!"

"Dan apakah _Sensei _tidak mengenalinya sebagai cowok maniak yang selalu menggangu latihan kita?" kecam Suigetsu.

"Intinya, kami menolak, _Sensei_." —Sai.

"Tapi…" Kakashi hendak memberikan alibi lagi, ia tak ingin kalah begitu saja di depan murid-muridnya, tapi Naruto menyelanya. Sekarang terbukti kalau ia memang hobi menyela pembicaraan orang lain.

"Kalau menurut kalian begitu," ucap Naruto, senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Namun Sasuke bisa mengenali kalau senyum itu sama persis dengan senyum yang ditujukannya untuk Sakura beberapa minggu lalu ketika ia menyuruh cewek itu putus dengan Sasuke. Senyum penuh ancaman. "Tapi yang berwenang menentukan aku berhak di sini selain Hatake-_sensei_ adalah kapten tim kalian. Dan sejauh yang kudengar, dia sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun sejak tadi." Tatapan semua orang mengarah ke Sasuke, yang tanpa sadar dan entah sejak kapan telah meremas botol minumannya hingga nyaris tak berbentuk.

Perhatian semua orang yang mengarah padanya membuat Sasuke melepaskan botol minumannya. "Yah… dia memang berbakat," ucapnya, membuat Gaara menggeleng tak senang. "Dan akan sangat berguna juga kalau kita memilikinya di tim. Aku tak masalah dia bergabung."

Kalimat Sasuke itu membuat Kiba dan Suigetsu melongo dengan ekspresi yang nyaris identik, sementara Lee langsung mengucurkan air mata penyesalan.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa meremehkan kepada orang-orang yang menolaknya, lalu langsung berlari lebay menghampiri Sasuke dengan kedua tangan terentang. "Teme~ _my heart beats for youuuu~_"

Reflek, Sasuke melemparkan bola basket yang ada di dekatnya, telak mengenai wajah Naruto.

wwWww

Sekali lagi, kecepatan sebuah berita menyebar di kalangan anak-anak SMA benar-benar sangat luar biasa. Segera saja, keesokan harinya, semua orang di Konoha Gakuen sudah mendengar kabar kalau Uzumaki Naruto, cowok abnormal pembuat onar, bergabung di tim basket Konoha Gakuen, dengan campur tangan Sasuke.

Fakta yang terakhir itu membuat Sakura merasa tertohok. Ia merasa menyesal karena tidak menghabisi Naruto sebelum ia bisa mendekati Sasuke sejauh ini. Ia menyesal kenapa ia bukan _kunoichi_ dengan kekuatan luar biasa di _fic _ini. Intinya, ia sangat menyesal.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah cukup merenggang akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukan mereka berdua, terutama karena turnamen basket antar SMA yang sudah dekat dan mengharuskan Sasuke latihan nyaris setiap hari, dan itu berarti tim _cheerleader _pimpinan Sakura juga harus ikut berlatih keras, benar-benar menyita waktu. Mereka hanya berhubungan lewat ponsel sekarang karena tak adanya waktu untuk tatap muka di sekolah. Dan itu pun juga hanya sesekali karena biasanya Sasuke terlalu capek setelah latihan sehingga tidak sempat menghubungi pacarnya.

Kehadiran Naruto di tim basket membuat Sakura sangat cemburu. Ia merasa telah kecolongan.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hari itu ketika jam istirahat, ia memutuskan untuk meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu kelasnya.

Sasuke yang kaget karena langsung ditanyai dengan ekspresi begitu oleh pacarnya sendiri begitu keluar dari kelas, menggamit Sakura agar menyingkir dari ambang pintu sehingga tidak menghalangi jalan dan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak menjadi pusat perhatian akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" ulang Sakura, suaranya bergetar sekarang. Sangat kelihatan kalau ia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab itu. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu, dan ia sedikit mengernyit heran karena tidak melihat Naruto di sekitarnya. Seingatnya cowok itu berada tepat di belakangnya saat ia keluar dari kelas beberapa saat lalu. Dan saat Sasuke melihat ke ujung koridor, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena Naruto ternyata ada di sana, berjalan sendirian entah kemana. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terperangah. Cowok tolol itu mengerti kalau ia sedang membutuhkan privasi.

"Sasuke!" sentak Sakura, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke langsung menatap mata hijau Sakura lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tak enak. Sasuke tahu arah pembicaraan ambigu Sakura ini. Ia menuntut Sasuke untuk memberinya penjelasan logis, kenapa Sasuke menerima Naruto begitu saja di tim basketnya.

"Dia berbakat. Hanya itu. Tak lebih," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan singkat. Teramat singkat.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Emosi sudah menguasai gadis itu. "Tapi bukannya kau juga berbakat? Kau tak butuh orang seperti dia tim! Tim kalian sudah yang terkuat! Keluarkan dia!"

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sangat jengkel. "Aku tak bisa mengeluarkannya begitu saja," tanpa ia sadari, suaranya sudah naik setengah oktaf. "Berpikirlah secara objektif, Sakura. Keberadaannya dalam tim bisa sangat berguna. Tim tak bisa melulu bergantung padaku."

"Tapi kudengar yang setuju dia bergabung cuma kau dan Kakashi-_sensei_! Apa itu bisa disebut objektif?" tuduh Sakura.

"Pelankan suaramu," bentak Sasuke, membuat Sakura terkesiap. Ia belum pernah dibentak Sasuke sebelumnya. Cewek-cewek kegenitan dan Naruto-lah yang berhak mendapat bentakan itu, bukan dia.

"Sasuke…"

Mengabaikan sorot kesedihan di mata Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Ini timku, dan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya adalah urusanku. Kau tak berhak ikut campur."

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi kemerahan Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya makin kuat. "Jadi kau lebih mementingkan tim-mu daripada aku!"

Sasuke melempar _glare_-nya pada Sakura. "Kalau menurut pendapatmu begitu," tanggapnya sarkastis. Sasuke merasa sangat marah sekarang ini, dan ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi otaknya memberi sugesti kalau Sakura-lah yang memicu rasa marah ini.

Tangis Sakura meledak, membuat anak-anak lain yang sedang berjalan di koridor menoleh ke arah mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Cukup! Aku muak denganmu! Kita selesai!" seru Sakura histeris sebelum berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeretakkan giginya dengan geram, mengarahkan _glare_-nya pada orang-orang yang menatapnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Memang sebaiknya hubungannya dengan Sakura disudahi saja. Ia tak bisa terus berhubungan dengan gadis yang bahkan menghargai pendapatnya pun tak sanggup.

Insiden heboh itu juga langsung tersebar di Konoha Gakuen dengan sangat cepat. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Sasuke putus dengan Sakura, gara-gara Naruto. Selain karena tempat yang dipilih Sakura untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke adalah di tempat umum, gadis itu juga rupanya juga membantu menyebarkan gosip itu. Yah, memang secara tidak langsung Naruto juga berpengaruh dalam berakhirnya hubuangan mereka, menurut versi Sakura, tapi di mata Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak ikut andil. Toh cowok pirang itu bersaing dengan Sakura dengan sportif seperti ucapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan licik yang mengarah ke penganiayaan terhadap Sakura. Dan ia juga masuk ke tim basket murni karena bakatnya. Bahkan orang bodoh juga seharusnya tahu itu.

Berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke uring-uringan seharian itu. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja ia sudah membentak dua anak kelas satu yang membuang sampah sembarangan dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Kalau ini di _anime _ atau _manga_, di sekeliling Sasuke sudah muncul aura hitam yang membuat orang-orang enggan mendekat. Bahkan Naruto juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melulu mengekor Sasuke sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Begitu jam pelajaran usai, semua anak langsung menghambur keluar kelas, sadar kalau hanya berdua saja bersama Sasuke di dalam kelas mungkin mereka hanya akan tinggal nama. Sasuke memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas secara perlahan. Ia sadar ia sudah terlalu emosional seharian ini. Ia harus menetralisir semua emosinya. Putusnya dengan Sakura bukan akhir dari dunia ini.

Begitu semua buku-bukunya sudah masuk ke dalam tas, Sasuke tak juga bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia masih duduk di sana, menatap nanar ke arah luar jendela. Ia sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan keputusan Sakura siang ini. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sakura akan mengakhiri ini begitu saja, hanya gara-gara kecemburuan berlebihannya pada Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir sedangkal itu? Selama Sasuke tidak menanggapi Naruto, seharusnya tidak akan ada yang terjadi kan? Atau sikapnya justru menunjukkan kalau ia menanggapi Naruto? Hah, cewek memang tak pernah menggunakan logika untuk berpikir. Mereka selalu menggunakan hati. Memangnya hati didesain untuk berpikir? Mungkin putus dengan Sakura memang yang terbaik.

"Oi, Teme. Kalau kau melamun seperti itu nanti kesurupan lho."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Naruto, berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu, dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu tampak seperti _dejavu _bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus jengkel mendengar ucapan Naruto, menyambar tasnya di atas meja dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia memang tadinya berniat begitu, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyingkir dari ambang pintu, menghalangi jalan.

"Minggir, Dobe. Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Naruto memandang mata hitam Sasuke, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tak ada cengiran di wajahnya.

Dan Sasuke sadar kenapa ia merasakan _dejavu_ yang amat kuat. Adegan ini… mimpinya…

"Kubilang minggir, Dobe," ulang Sasuke, nada suaranya meningkat, dan ia bisa merasakan sedikit nada panik dalam suaranya, walaupun ia sudah berusaha menghilangkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak panik? Kalau apa yang Naruto lakukan setelah ini benar-benar sama dengan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi Sasuke tempo hari… Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto terbahak. "Ah, sial," celetuknya di tengah-tengah tawanya yang masih membahana di koridor kosong. Sudah tak ada seorang pun di sekitar situ karena jam pulang sekolah memang sudah cukup lama berlalu. "Aku memang nggak kuat memasang tampang serius begitu lama-lama," kekehnya geli.

Sasuke benar-benar mencengah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak cengok.

"Tapi mukamu itu lucu sekali, Teme," lanjutnya lagi, masih tertawa-tawa. "Seakan aku ini mau mengapa-apakanmu. Bwahahaha! Harusnya aku memotretmu tadi…"

"Menyingkir, Dobe," perintah Sasuke, benar-benar galak kali ini. Baru pertama kali ini dalam hidupnya, ada orang yang menertawakannya seperti itu, dan… ia sama sekali tidak marah?

Masih tertawa-tawa geli, Naruto memberi jalan pada Sasuke. Tapi karena saking sibuknya terbahak, Naruto yang memang jarang sekali menalikan tali sepatunya dengan benar, menginjak tali sepatunya yang menjuntai dan nyaris saja jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Tapi itu hanya sebatas nyaris, karena dengan refleknya yang bagus, Naruto langsung menyambar tubuh Sasuke yang sudah setengah jalan melewatinya untuk ia jadikan pegangan.

Sasuke yang kaget karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba dari belakang, dan langsung berpikiran macam-macam karena tersangka di otaknya hanya Naruto tentu saja, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Sayangnya, keputusan Sasuke untuk berbalik dengan cepat memperburuk keadaan. Naruto yang semula sudah terselamatkan dari kewajiban mencium lantai kembali kehilangan keseimbangan karena tadi ia benar-benar menggantungkan seluruh berat badannya pada tubuh Sasuke, tapi tumpuannya itu malah menghindar begitu saja. Tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi, Naruto benar-benar jatuh kali ini, sambil menyeret Sasuke bersamanya. Dan apalah daya yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha kalau sudah melawan gaya gravitasi. Ia bukan _missing nin_ kelas S di sini, yang bisa melompat-lompat di udara seenak hati.

Bruk!

Punggung Sasuke menghantam lantai keras koridor. Ia meringis kesakitan karena sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk sentuhan dengan lantai itu.

"Kau oke, Teme?"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Naruto yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ah, tidak, wajah itu berada tepat _di atasnya_, karena sekarang Sasuke berada dalam posisi setengah terbaring, hanya kepalanya yang tidak menyentuh lantai.

Sasuke mengerjap sekali, menganalisis posisinya dengan Naruto sekarang. Dan yang membuat Sasuke heran adalah, tak ada satupun bagian tubuh Naruto yang menyentuhnya. Kedua tangan cowok pirang itu berada di kanan kiri Sasuke, sejajar dengan pinggangnya, dengan keadaan agak terentang untuk menyangga dirinya sendiri. Dan kedua kakinya terjulur di belakang tubuhnya. Posisi Naruto benar-benar mirip dengan posisi seorang atlet ketika sedang melakukan _start _jongkok, dengan perbedaan : ada Sasuke di bawahnya, dan jarak antara kaki tumpuan dengan tangan terlalu jauh.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke, memandang wajah Naruto yang sudah sedikit memerah.

"Baguslah kalau kau oke, tapi… Teme? Bisa kau menyingkir dari situ sekarang? Tanganku sudah nggak kuat menyangga tubuhku…" tanggap Naruto, diiringi wajahnya yang makin memerah. Bisa dilihat kalau ia berusaha mempertahankan posisinya mati-matian.

Masih heran, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan bangkit berdiri, tepat ketika Naruto ambruk ke lantai. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Naruto menggerutu, "Tali sepatu sialan, kurasa aku mau memakai sepatu tanpa tali mulai besok…." Ia bangkit dari lantai dan langsung berjongkok untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya.

Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sempat-sempatnya dia menahan diri agar tidak langsung jatuh menimpa Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti tadi? Kalau Sasuke yang berada di posisi Naruto, jelas ia takkan sempat.

"Loh? Kok kau belum pulang, Teme?" tanya Naruto ketika ia sudah selesai dengan tali sepatunya dan sudah menegakkan diri, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kau menungguku ya~? Pengen pulang bareng aku ya~? Kekekeke," godanya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi itu, melainkan langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto. "Dobe," cemoohnya lirih.

Naruto bergegas menjejerinya sambil berceloteh panjang lebar, "Wah, karena kau sudah putus dengan Sakura, kans ku untuk mendapatkanmu terbuka lebar nih! Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu mati-matian! Aku takkan membiarkanku balikan lagi dengan Sakura! Kau dengar itu, Teme? Aku takkan menarik kembali kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan hidupku! Hahahaha…"

Sasuke menggeleng, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli mendengar celotehan Naruto. Dia itu memang benar-benar bodoh, atau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?

**/tbc/**

Sebagai tambahan, kata-kata gombal di chap lalu itu sebenarnya juga banyak yang saya comot dari lirik lagunya TVXQ :p *plak!*

Dan di awal chap ini, itu adalah kilasan flashback ^^ Jadi Naruto memang menyukai Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama ya… hehehe.

Ahahaha. Maaf deskrip di chap ini sangat gaje. Kalau nggak ngerti, silakan ditanyakan ya ^^

Dan beberapa patah kata buat **Micon**, sependek pengetahuan saya 'bergeming' itu 'tidak bergerak' O.o setidaknya itu yang saya ingat selama mendapat pelajaran bahasa Indonesia 9 tahun terakhir ^^" kalau saya salah harap dikoreksi ya. Hehehe. Untuk **Light-san**, wkwkwkw! Sebenernya Nae malah udah kebal u_u jadi saya mau ngegombal kayak apa dia juga takkan memberikan reaksi. Lalu terakhir, **Ambu**! XD *peluk-peluk* makasih untuk reviewnya! Ehehe. Senangnya direview Ambu ^^

Dan yang lain, makasih sudah berkenan memberikan review yang mencerahkan hari-hari suram saya ^^ *haXIAH*

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH. DON'T EVER STOP DREAMING.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. TVXQ. Dan pihak-pihak yang merasa dirinya terlibat :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**/Wild Soul/**

Sebulan berlalu sejak kedatangan Naruto di Konoha Gakuen. Seminggu setelah putusnya Sasuke dengan Sakura. Dua hari lagi sebelum pertandingan pertama di turnamen basket antar SMA.

Sejak putusnya dia dengan Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kepengurusan OSIS dan juga ketua cheerleader-nya. Bukan itu saja, ia bahkan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMA-nya di Otto Gakuen. Mundurnya Sakura itu tentu saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan selama berhari-hari, terutama di kalangan tim basket Konoha Gakuen. "Yah… kita kehilangan satu lagi cewek cantik," keluh Lee, sembari melatih tembakan tiga angkanya. Ia sangat menyayangkan kepindahan Sakura itu.

Sasuke yang sedang memakai sepatu basketnya di pinggir lapangan tidak mengomentari ucapan Rock Lee barusan.

"Tapi menurutku lebih baik begitu," Sai nimbrung, merebut bola yang sedang di-dribble Suigetsu. "Sakura nggak bisa kan nggak nangis kalau berpapasan dengan Sasuke dimanapun? Kasihan dia…"

Sasuke menegakkan diri secara mendadak, membuat Shikamaru yang sudah setengah tidur di sebelahnya berjengit kaget. "Kalian mau latihan dengan serius atau mau terus membicarakan orang lain?"

Mendengar teguran Sasuke, Sai dan Rock Lee langsung terdiam, melanjutkan latihan mereka dengan serius, menahan diri untuk tidak menggosip, apalagi kalau mantan pacar objek gosip mereka ada di dekat-dekat mereka.

"Jangan sok! Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

Seruan Kiba dari sisi lain lapangan membuat semua kegiatan terhenti. Sasuke mengernyit memandang rekan setimnya itu dengan tatapan tak senang. Ia paling tidak suka kalau acara latihan menjelang pertandingan mereka terganggu, dan biasanya Rock Lee, Suigetsu, Sai dan Kiba-lah yang menjadi sumber kekacauannya. Untung saja sifat berisik Naruto lenyap sama sekali di tim sehingga tidak menambah kekacauan.

"Aku kan hanya memberitahumu posisi mempertahankan bola, kenapa kau sampai marah-marah?" tanggap Naruto. Rupanya dialah yang tadi dibentak Kiba secara biadab. Neji yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Jangan sok mengajariku! Dan jangan berani-berani menyentuhku!" bentak Kiba. Ia berdiri dua meter di hadapan Naruto, tercabik antara ingin meninjunya dan ingin menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan. Jelas sudah kenapa Kiba begitu marah karena dia berusaha mengajarinya suatu teknik dalam basket. Harusnya dia tahu, diterimanya dia di tim basket bukan berarti dia akan diterima sebagai teman juga di situ. Orientasi seksualnya takkan bisa mendapat toleransi dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto, memaksakan senyum. "Aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa. Maaf kalau kau nggak suka." Sudah bagus Sasuke tidak bersikap seperti itu padanya, harusnya dia cukup puas. Lain kali Naruto akan berpikir dua kali sebelum berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Kiba mendengus geram. "Dasar _gay_," celetuknya sinis.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar ejekan Kiba barusan. Entah bagaimana ia merasa kalau kata-kata Kiba itu bakal membuat Naruto naik pitam. Benar saja, Naruto yang semula bergeming, menerima apa adanya semua bentakan Kiba dengan lapang dada, mengepalkan tangannya dan sebelum semua orang di lapangan bisa mencegahnya, ia sudah melayangkan bogemnya ke rahang Kiba.

Buagh!

Pukulan yang cukup keras sampai membuat Kiba jatuh tersungkur. Kiba hanya bisa membelalak dari lantai, tak menyangka Naruto akan menyerangnya.

Semua yang ada di lapangan terperangah. Mulut Gaara bahkan sedikit ternganga.

"Oh, maaf," kata Naruto lagi dengan nada ringan yang mengancam. "Kau baru bilang nggak suka kusentuh ya? _Sorry_."

Kiba menatap Naruto sengit sambil memegangi rahangnya yang luar biasa sakit. "Kau…"

Naruto menyeringai. "Dan sebagai informasi nih," ucapnya, "aku cuma menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Aku nggak tertarik dengan cowok atau cewek lain. Daripada dibilang _gay_, kok aku lebih suka disebut 'Sasukeseksual'."

Kata-kata itu sontak membuat bola mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Sementara teman-teman setim-nya yang lain tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut mereka. Kiba malah terang-terangan melongo sambil memandang Naruto tak percaya.

"Sasuke… dia…," Neji mengerling Sasuke, mengisyaratkan untuk segera menghentikan semua insiden konyol ini. Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan sikap _stoic_-nya. Dia kaptennya, intermezzo ini harus segera dikembalikan ke atmosfer latihan mengingat lusa mereka sudah bertanding melawan Suna Gakuen.

"Kau mau _one to one_ denganku, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu sekali lagi membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi terkantuk-kantuk di bangku cadangan entah sejak kapan sudah bangkit berdiri, dan sekarang dengan gamblanganya menantang Naruto melakukan _one to one _dengannya.

Naruto yang tadi masih dalam kondisi emosional hanya menatap Shikamaru bingung. "Eh?" celetuknya.

Shikamaru memungut bola basket di kakinya dan langsung melemparkannya ke Naruto. "Yang mencapai sepuluh poin lebih dulu menang," jelas Shikamaru dan berjalan santai ke arah ring satunya yang tidak sedang dipakai Lee untuk latihan _three point shoot_.

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru penuh tanya, begitu pula semua orang yang ada di situ. Tapi Sasuke segera berdehem pelan dan berseru, "Lanjutkan latihannya!"

wwWww

Itu. Adalah. Setengah jam. Paling. Mengejutkan. Untuk tim basket Konoha Gakuen.

Begitu Shikamaru dan Naruto memulai _one to one_ mereka, sontak semuanya tak ada yang melanjutkan latihan seperti yang Sasuke perintahkan. Suigetsu, Sai dan Lee langsung mendudukkan diri di pinggir lapangan, menonton dengan khusyuk dan Kiba juga ikut serta, masih memegangi rahangnya yang memar. Bahkan Gaara dan Neji yang biasanya tak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk latihan juga kali ini hanya berdiri mematung, mengamati apa yang akan terjadi kalau _playmaker_ jenius macam Shikamaru menantang seorang _point guard_ yang, tak bisa dipungkiri, sangat berbakat seperti Naruto. Sasuke pun tampaknya tidak terlalu keberatan dengan teman-teman setimnya yang lebih memilih untuk menonton karena dia sendiri juga berdiri di belakang Neji dan Gaara, mengamati, tak kalah penasaran.

Selama dua tahun Shikamaru berada di tim, pertahanannya nyaris tak pernah tertembus. Semua tim lawan bahkan nyaris tak sanggup melewati Shikamaru di bagian tengah untuk menyerang ke bagian belakang. Sebaliknya, serangan-serangan yang di atur Shikamaru dari tengah sangat brilian sehingga Sasuke bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan santai. Intinya, dibalik semua sifat pemalasnya yang tak tertolong lagi itu, Shikamaru adalah aset hebat.

Namun, hanya dalam setengah jam, Naruto sanggup mengungguli Shikamaru dengan _gap_ poin yang cukup jauh, sepuluh lawan empat.

Suigetsu hanya bisa mengerjap memandang Shikamaru yang menepuk pundak Naruto sekali, tanda ia mengakui kekalahan, sambil bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Naruto sebaliknya, nyengir lebar pada Shikamaru seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang diterima pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan ekspresi datar khasnya. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Shikamaru. Kau jenius!" puji Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat tangannya, tak menanggapi pujian itu dan kembali ke bangku cadangan dengan tampang cuek, melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Wow! Kau luar biasa, Naruto!" celetuk Suigetsu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangkit berdiri, dan melakukan _high five_ yang sedikit ragu-ragu dengan Naruto. Tapi melihat tanggapan Naruto yang wajar saja saat mereka ber-_high five_, Suigetsu memberanikan diri merangkul cowok pirang itu. "Haha~ belum pernah ada yang mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam _one to one_ kecuali Sasuke lho," ujar Suigetsu. Sasuke menyadari nada bicara Suigetsu berubah total. Ringan dan tak mengintimidasi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat membicarakan Naruto. Naruto juga tampaknya sedikit kaget akan perubahan mendadak itu, tapi ia hanya nyengir salah tingkah mendengar pujian Suigetsu.

"Pokoknya kau keren!" lanjut Rock Lee yang sekarang juga ikutan mengerubungi Naruto bersama Sai. "Penuh semangat masa muda!"

"_Two thumbs up_!" puji Sai, mengacak rambut Naruto, membuat cowok pirang itu terbahak geli.

"Kutarik kembali ucapanku sebelum ini," Kiba nimbrung, "kau harus mengajariku cara bertahan seperti itu. Kalau perlu, kau boleh menyentuhku dimanapun kau mau sampai aku bisa."

Naruto benar-benar ngakak mendengar kata-kata Kiba dan meninju bahunya pelan, membuat semua orang terbahak juga.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar percakapan konyol itu dan berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah cowok jenius itu dan bergumam, "Trims, Shikamaru."

"Hn," tanggap Shikamaru malas.

Sasuke mengambil bola basket dari keranjang di dekat bangku cadangan dan melemparkannya ke Kiba dan Gaara yang meminta bola untuk berlatih sementara ia memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan ringan lebih dulu. Hanya satu yang Sasuke sesali saat ini, keberisikan Naruto jelas akan menambah skuad pembuat onar di dalam tim.

wwWww

"Minggir semuanya~! Tuan Uzumaki Naruto mau lewat! Semua kasih jalan!" seru Suigetsu sok, membuat serombongan cewek-cewek menyingkir dengan tampang takut karena Suigetsu giginya memang taring semua. Ia dan Lee mengapit Naruto di kanan kiri, mengusir semua orang yang menghalangi jalan dengan seruan-seruan konyol dan ababil yang membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Sai tak bisa berhenti terbahak.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat Naruto, Cewek Kelas Satu?" tegur Lee secara ababil, memelototi seorang cewek yang Sasuke tahu adalah anggota klub memanah Ino. Sejujurnya, walaupun Sakura sudah tak ada, semua orang masih tetap mengintimidasi Naruto karena tentu saja fans Sasuke kan banyak. Jadi sekarang cewek-cewek itu berebut menggantikan posisi Sakura, dan tentu saja mereka takkan membiarkan Naruto mengalahkan mereka. Kali ini, dimotori oleh Yamanaka Ino.

Lee menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah cewek itu. "_No, no, no, no._ Kau nggak akan bisa mencederai Naruto sedikit pun. Sekarang ia dalam pengawalan penuh tim basket Konoha Gakuen," ancam Lee, gagal memberikan kesan gahar, malah membuat yang lain terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi cewek itu hanya cemberut dan melenggang pergi.

Sasuke menghela napas, meratapi betapa memalukannya kelakuan timnya. Kemarin mereka baru saja bertanding dengan Suna Gakuen dan meraih kemenangan telak dengan andil besar Naruto di dalamnya. Bahkan Shikamaru, Gaara dan Neji tak membiarkan tim lawan meraih satu skor pun. Takdir yang kejam untuk Suna Gakuen di babak penyisihan. Semua orang senang di Konoha dengan hasil itu tentu saja, tapi tampaknya peran Naruto selama pertandingan tak bisa membuatnya diterima secara layak oleh sosial. Sejauh ini, hanya tim basket yang menerima kehadirannya secara wajar. Suigetsu bahkan sudah berani mengajak Naruto ke toilet sama-sama, sesuatu yang takkan dilakukannya beberapa minggu lalu.

Sasuke tentu saja senang dengan perubahan ini karena berarti kecanggungan dalam tim sirna sepenuhnya. Kecuali…

"Teme-sayang, silakan duduk di sini," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar dan menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Ya, kecuali yang satu ini. Naruto sama sekali belum menyerah untuk menjadikannya pacar. Malah Sasuke sendiri yang capek dengan semua rayuan gombalnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sinis, berniat mengambil tempat terjauh. Mereka ada di kantin saat ini, hendak makan siang beramai-ramai seperti biasa. Tapi Sasuke harus mengurungkan niatnya itu karena secara mendadak semua kursi sudah langsung ditempati oleh anggota tim basketnya yang lain, dan dengan kejamnya mereka hanya menyisakan tempat untuk Sasuke di kursi kosong yang tadi ditepuk-tepuk Naruto. _Kami-sama_.

Sasuke meng-_glare_ seluruh anggota timnya, tapi mereka semua menghindar dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Cowok emo itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. Tampaknya diterimanya Naruto dalam tim berarti ia yang dikorbankan.

"Oi, Teme, kok kau menyingkirkan semua tomatnya? Jangan begitu, tomat itu mengandung karotenoid yang dapat melarutkan kolesterol. Bagus untuk kesehatan," nasihat Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk sok menggurui.

Sasuke yang hendak melahap makan siangnya terhenti dan melirik Naruto tajam. Sebal karena dia harus diajari _dobe_ seperti Naruto dan tak paham bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu kandungan zat dalam tomat padahal dia selalu tidur tiap jam biologi.

Dengan telaten, Naruto menata kembali potongan-potongan tomat yang tadi di singkirkan Sasuke. "Nah, dimakan ya, Teme!"

Sasuke mendengus, kembali menyingkirkan tomat-tomat itu.

"Ho! Kok begitu!" seru Naruto tidak terima. Dengan sumpitnya, ia mengambil sepotong tomat dan menyodorkan tepat di depan mulut Sasuke. "Ayo, aaaa~"

Urat di pelipis Sasuke benar-benar menegang sekarang, sementara anggota timnya yang lain susah payah menahan tawa. Kiba bahkan sampai berpura-pura menjatuhkan sumpitnya, lalu terbahak di bawah meja. Sasuke melempar _glare_-nya ke semua orang, membuat Lee tersedak air minumnya sendiri, tapi itu tetap tak meredam kikik menyebalkan mereka yang membuat Sasuke frustasi.

"Ayo aaaaa~, Teme," ucap Naruto lagi, bertingkah sok keibuan, masih menyodor-nyodorkan tomat itu.

Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya. "Hentikan itu, Dobe. Aku tak mau memakannya."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresi cemberut. "Kau harus, Teme," bujuknya. Ia memegang bahu Sasuke kali ini agar tidak bisa menghindar, berniat membuat Sasuke memakan tomat dari sumpitnya.

"Hentikan, Dobe! Aku bisa memakannya sendiri!" seru Sasuke, sedikit panik namun tetap _stoic_. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia bahkan tidak mengijinkan Sakura meyuapinya.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan memakannya sendiri. Apa sih sih susahnya tinggal buka mulut dan makan, Teme-sayang? Atau perlu _mouth-to-mouth_ denganku?" tawar Naruto seraya menyeringai. Posisinya sudah setengah berdiri kali ini. Satu lututnya berada di paha Sasuke, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegangi bahu Sasuke agar tidak kabur dan tangan lainnya menyodorkan tomat.

"Cukup! Menyingkir dariku dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang!" keluh Sasuke, ia berusaha mendorong pinggang Naruto agar menjauh darinya, tapi Naruto tampaknya takkan menyingkir dengan mudah.

"Tidak. Aku takkan membiarkanmu makan dengan tenang sebelum kau makan tomat ini," Naruto bersikeras.

"Dobe…," geram Sasuke, menahan diri untuk tidak membanting tubuh Naruto ke lantai kantin dan membuat keributan.

"Ayolah, Teme~"

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memakan potongan tomat di sumpit Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto, sebaiknya kalian cari ruangan kosong untuk melanjutkan," ucap Sai seraya terbahak.

Deg.

Tawa Sai tak berlangsung lama. Ia segera tahu kalau ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke sama sekali tak suka diejek. Bahkan saat pendekatan dengan Sakura dulu saja Sasuke bakal langsung menghajar siapa saja yang mengejeknya. Dan perubahan aura di meja kantin tempat mereka duduk sekarang sudah menunjukkan kalau Sasuke marah. Naruto tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi dia buru-buru mendudukkan diri di kursinya sendiri, sama sekali tak berani melakukan kontak apapun dengan Sasuke. Sai sudah menunggu saat-saat dimana dia akan mendapat pukulan telak di hidung atau dimanapun dari Sasuke, tapi setelah beberapa saat, sama sekali tak terjadi apapun.

Sai yang sedari tadi menunduk cemas memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, begitu pula rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sasuke hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, dan ketika sadar semua pandangan tertuju padanya, ia hanya berkata ringan, "Kenapa kalian bengong? Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Segera habiskan makanan kalian."

Oh, wow. Telah terjadi perubahan mendasar pada sifat Uchiha Sasuke.

**/tbc/**

Maaf telat apdet! saya lupa! *buagh!* Mohon kekurangannya direview ya ^^ terimakasih sebelumnya. Dan istilah 'Sasukeseksual' itu tidak orisinil u_u saya pernah denger di mana gitu sebelumnya, tapi saya lupa ToT *dirajam*

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH. DON'T EVER STOP DREAMING.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. TVXQ. Dan pihak-pihak yang merasa dirinya terlibat :p**


	5. Chapter 5

Reff lagu 'Wrong Number' oleh TVXQ terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar Sasuke, disertai dengan getaran beruntun yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari ponsel sang pemilik kamar sendiri. Sasuke yang saat itu tengah membaca sebuah artikel tentang pemerintah suatu negara yang menggunakan sepakbola sebagai alat politik di majalah favoritnya hanya melirik tajam layar ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, menampilkan sederetan nomor-nomor yang sama sekali tidak terdaftar di _phonebook_-nya. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang menelepon.

Mengembalikan fokus ke halaman yang sedang ia baca, Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan langsung menekan tombol _answer_ sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga kirinya. "Hn."

_|"Kau nggak punya kata sapaan lain apa?"|_ terdengar suara yang sudah sangat Sasuke kenali sebagai suara cowok pirang yang membuatnya nyaris gila tiap hari.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, mengabaikan ucapan lawan bicaranya barusan. Ia masih dengan serius menekuni artikel yang dibacanya, heran dengan kondisi politik negara itu.

_|"Aku kangen. Cuma ingin ngobrol dan mendengar suaramu. Ehehe. Kau sibuk?"|_

Sasuke menghela napas tanpa suara. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering merasa kalau dia benar-benar pacaran dengan Si Tolol Uzumaki itu. Bukan berarti dia akhirnya luluh dan ikut-ikut abnormal juga, tapi tampaknya ia hanya sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Kalaupun aku bilang sibuk dan langsung menutup teleponnya, kau pasti akan menelepon lagi," tandas Sasuke, sama sekali tidak berusaha menghilangan nada sarkastis dalam suaranya.

Terdengar suara tawa Naruto. _|"Biar aku tebak, kau pasti sedang sibuk membaca majalah. Ya 'kan?"|_

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oke, harus dia akui, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menebak apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan benar. Terkadang dia curiga jangan-jangan Naruto memasang kamera pengintai di kamarnya. Tapi tampaknya itu mustahil. Masuk ke kamarnya saja Naruto belum pernah. Tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi? 'Belum pernah'? Ralat, Naruto _tidak akan pernah_ masuk ke kamarnya.

_|"Ehehehe, kalau kau diam begitu, berarti tebakanku tepat."|_

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat, langsung menutup majalahnya dan melemparnya ke meja belajar sekalian.

_|"Ah, sialan, bahkan dengan 'hn' menyebalkanmu itu pun aku tetap tak bisa melupakan betapa aku sangat menyukaimu, Teme. Hahaha."|_

Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

_|"Aneh memang, tapi pertahankan 'hn'-mu itu. Pokoknya aku suka, walaupun aku juga mengakui kalau itu bikin emosi."|_

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke mendadak. Bahkan ia sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya barusan. Walaupun nadanya dingin, Sasuke tetap saja merasa kalau ia sudah mulai kedengaran seperti cewek-cewek ababil yang ada di drama-drama Korea. Dan karenanya, Sasuke langsung mengurut keningnya sendiri, frutasi.

_|"Eh?"|_ celetuk Naruto singkat. Tampaknya ia juga kaget ditanya secara tiba-tiba begitu.

Sasuke masih diam. Bagaimanapun ia sangat penasaran dengan alasan Naruto. Kalau ia sudah tahu alasannya, ia berniat menghilangkan semua hal yang disukai Naruto itu. Ekstrim, biarlah. Yang penting ia bebas.

_|"Hm…"|_ Naruto sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. _|"Entahlah."|_ jawab Naruto akhirnya, membuat Sasuke cengo luar biasa.

"Jangan main-main, Dobe," desak Sasuke. "Jawab dengan benar."

Naruto terbahak. _|"Hahaha. Kesannya kok aku jadi merasa sedang diinterogasi polisi karena perbuatan kriminal…"|_

'_Menganggu ketenangan orang lain itu juga termasuk perbuatan kriminal, Tolol,'_ batin Sasuke stress.

_|"Tapi kalau kau memang sangat penasaran kenapa aku menyukaimu,"|_ Naruto melanjutkan, _|"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku nggak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu itu, Teme. Aku sendiri juga amat sangat penasaran kenapa aku menyukaimu. Padahal Neji lebih cakep, Shikamaru lebih peka, Sai juga pribadi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada cowok emo macam kau."|_

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, selain karena jengkel dia telah dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, ia juga heran kenapa nada bicara Naruto terdengar begitu serius. Amat sangat _out of character_ dari kesehariannya.

Terdengar Naruto menghela napas pelan. _|"Yah, menyukai seseorang nggak butuh alasan kan? Pokoknya aku menyukaimu, baik dari kelebihanmu yang juga membuat semua cewek-cewek suka, dan kekuranganmu yang bikin cowok-cowok _ilfeel_. Haha. Dan kalaupun kau nggak bisa menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu, itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Aku nggak menyesal sudah memiliki perasaan itu karena kau memang hal yang paling kusukai di dunia ini."|_

Sasuke bersumpah dia akan langsung mendamprat tukang reparasi pemanas ruangannya sesegera mungkin karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa suhu kamarnya meningkat drastis, padahal di luar sedang hujan deras dan ia sepenuhnya yakin kalau listrik di rumahnya sedang padam.

**/Wild Soul/**

Empat bulan sejak kedatangan Naruto di Konoha Gakuen. Dan sama sekali tak ada perubahan pada perlakuan yang diterimanya sehari-hari di sekolah. Cewek-cewek ganas selalu menyerangnya setiap hari dan cowok-cowok tak berhenti mengucilkannya. Naruto hanya punya delapan teman di sekolah, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Lee dan Neji. Ya, dan semuanya adalah anggota tim basket, tempat dimana satu-satunya Naruto diterima dengan lapang dada.

Tampaknya tak ada satupun murid di Konoha Gakuen yang mengganggap kemenangan berturut-turut tim basket mereka hingga mereka bisa mencapai final yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi melawan Akatsuki Gakuen adalah karena perjuangan Naruto juga. Hanya tim basket sendiri yang menghargainya. Cowok pirang itu masih harus menghadapi ledakan petasan di lokernya setiap hari, dilempari penghapus papan tulis dan disiram dengan _slushie_, minuman kental yang sangat manis dan lengket, tepat di wajah.

Teman-teman setim basketnya sudah berinisiatif menemani Naruto kemana-mana agar tidak dikerjai karena mereka takut Naruto cedera parah dan tidak bisa ikut bertanding, tapi anak-anak lain tidak peduli. Segerombolan cewek-cewek kelas satu bahkan nekat melemparkan telur-telur ayam pada Naruto ketika Neji dan Gaara menggamitnya di kanan dan kiri. Yah, walaupun akhirnya cewek-cewek itu langsung kabur ketika Neji menghampiri mereka dengan tampang galak, tapi tetap saja Naruto kena sasaran.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi ini. Ia, sebagai ketua OSIS, merasa gagal mengendalikan atmosfer damai di SMA-nya. Jangan salah sangka dulu, ia juga tidak suka melihat orang lain dikerjai, jadi bukan hanya Naruto yang mendapat keistimewaan. Tapi sejujurnya, Sasuke sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa ia sampai rela tiap pagi menunggu Naruto di depan rumahnya yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, dan berangkat sekolah sama-sama. Padahal ia tahu dengan begitu Naruto akan langsung melancarkan rayuan-rayuan gombalnya yang membuat telinga panas. Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Hari pertandingan final tiba. Para suporter tim Konoha yang semuanya memamkai atribut merah dan hijau bersorak-sorai heboh menyemangati timnya, sementara di sisi lain tribun, suporter Akatsuki yang memilih kuning dan hitam sebagai warna mereka juga sibuk bersorak, berusaha mengalahkan euforia dari kubu Konoha.

Masing-masing tim sendiri sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan pra-pertandingan di dekat bangku cadangan.

"Eh, Teme, pelatih Akatsuki kok mirip kau ya?" celetuk Naruto sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tidak perlu repot menjawab pertanyaan itu karena Suigetsu sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya, "Lho, kau nggak tahu? Pelatih Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, kan kakak Sasuke."

Naruto nyaris terjerembab mendengar keterangan singkat dari Suigetsu. "Hah?" ucap Naruto, mata birunya membulat sempurna. "Jadi… pelatih Akatsuki itu… kakak iparku sendiri?"

Gubrak!

Bahkan Shikamaru langsung terbangun kaget mendengar kata-kata narsis Naruto tadi. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat sambil memandang Itachi yang sedang memberikan instruksi kepada anak didiknya di sisi lain lapangan. "Osh! Kalau begitu aku akan kerahkan kemampuan terbaikku di depan kakak ipar agar dia bangga padaku!"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke ring basket sampai hancur berantakan.

wwWww

Seperti yang selalu terjadi di setiap pertandingan Konoha melawan Akatsuki. Pertandingan berlangsung alot dan benar-benar penuh perjuangan. Bahkan dengan adanya Naruto dalam tim juga tidak terlalu memberi pengaruh besar. Akatsuki memang tim yang kuat, sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan Konoha.

Kakashi baru datang di saat waktu pertandingan tinggal sepuluh menit, dengan tampang tak bersalahnya yang biasa. Sasuke buru-buru meminta _time-out_ ketika melihat pelatihnya datang.

"Oh, skornya seri ya," katanya enteng menyambut anak didiknya yang kelelahan, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sai.

Naruto memutar bola matanya memandang pelatihnya yang terlalu santai itu. "_Sensei_! Kami berjuang mati-matian di sini!" tegurnya sebal.

Kakashi tertawa geli melihat tampang kesal Naruto. "Tenang saja, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi kan? Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kok."

Sasuke yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Kakashi sambil terengah, mengernyit memandang pelatihnya.

Wasit meniup peluit, tanda waktu _time-out_ sudah habis. Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru buru-buru kembali masuk ke lapangan. Sasuke mengekor paling akhir. Kakashi menepuk bahunya pelan. "Lakukan saja seperti biasa. Bocah yang tergila-gila padamu itu pasti akan memahami tiap gerakanmu," ujarnya.

wwWww

Sepuluh menit bukan waktu yang lama. Konoha harus menyerang gila-gilaan dan bertahan secara maksimum juga kalau ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini. Shikamaru mengoper bola ke Naruto yang bisa meloloskan diri dari penjagaan Akatsuki, dan dia langsung menyerang. Yang membuat semua orang di dalam stadion terbelalak ngeri adalah, Naruto benar-benar mendribble dengan kecepatan tinggi, tepat ke arah pemain Akatsuki, Kisame, yang menghadangnya. Semua orang berpikir Naruto pasti akan terpental jatuh karena menabrak Kisame yang tinggi besar dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Sesaat, tampaknya mereka berdua memang akan tabrakan, tapi begitu Naruto sampai di hadapan Kisame, ia mengerem lajunya secara mendadak, lalu mengangkat bola yang didribblenya dengan tangan kirinya, mengalungkan tangan itu di leher Kisame, tanpa menimbulkan kontak fisik sama sekali, dan dengan satu sentakan pada pergelangan tangannya, Naruto mengoper bolanya ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi berlari mengiringi Naruto. Naruto melakukan rentetan itu dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Kisame sama sekali. Ketika Kisame sadar kalau ia baru saja ditipu mentah-mentah, Sasuke sudah berhasil menembus pertahanan Akatsuki yang dijaga ketat oleh Deidara dan Sasori, lalu menyarangkan bola basketnya ke keranjang lawan dengan _dunk_ yang sanggup membuat cewek-cewek menjerit histeris.

Konoha unggul dua poin. Tujuh menit sebelum pertandingan selesai.

Naruto melempar cium jauh ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menanggapi, disertai dengan cengiran lebar ala iklan pasta giginya. Sasuke malah ber-_high_ _five_ dengan Neji dan Shikamaru lalu bergegas kembali ke posisi karena Akatsuki, yang dipimpin Hidan dan Tobi, sudah bersiap melakukan serangan balik. Tobi berhasil mengecoh Shikamaru dan Naruto, lalu mengoper bolanya ke Hidan yang tanpa penjagaan.

Tapi Hidan langsung berhadapan dengan Neji. Hidan berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari pengawasan Neji. Ia mendribble bolanya, berusaha bersikap tenang dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada lawannya. Kontak mata penting dalam satu lawan satu seperti ini. Dan kemudian, kejadian ini berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, Hidan melakukan _pivot_, tapi gerakan itu sudah diantisipasi oleh Neji tentu saja. Neji tahu Hidan akan kembali melakukan _pivot_ sehingga yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tetap di tempat sementara Kiba mengambil tempat di hadapan Hidan. Hidan terkepung. Namun, cowok berambut tak kalah panjang dari Neji itu menyeringai lebar pada Kiba yang hanya bisa mengernyit penuh tanya. Hidan, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, langsung mengoper bolanya ke belakang mengitari tubuh Neji dengan satu tangan seperti yang tadi Naruto lakukan pada Kisame. Bola basket itu melesat melewati Neji begitu saja, dan sebelum ada yang menyadari ke mana arah melesatnya bola itu, Tobi sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu, langsung menembakkannya dari area _three point_.

Akatsuki unggul satu angka. Empat menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir.

Konoha berusaha melakukan serangan pembalasan, namun usaha Kiba digagalkan Kisame. Akatsuki kembali menyerang, sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan sisa waktu. Mereka berniat memperbanyak selisih angka dengan Konoha. Hidan bisa melewati Shikamaru dengan mudah, tapi Neji yang tak pernah lengah langsung menghadangnya, menggagalkan upaya Tobi untuk melakukan _shooting_. Kiba dengan cepat menyambar bola bebas itu, mengopernya ke Sasuke yang langsung membawanya ke arah daerah lawan.

Tapi rupanya Akatsuki takkan membiarkan Konoha mencuri poin mereka lagi. Sasuke terjebak di tengah lapangan. Ia dikepung oleh Kisame, Tobi dan Deidara. Kemanapun ia melakukan _pivot_, disekelilingnya sudah dijaga ketat. Padahal ia sama sekali belum mencapai area lawan. Kalau ia tetap bertahan dalam posisi sekarang ini, ia akan kena hukuman 8 detik (*). Sasuke memandang ring lawan yang masih sangat jauh. Ia tak akan bisa mengoper walaupun Kiba jelas-jelas tanpa penjagaan. Membuang bola ke luar lapangan sama sekali bukan gaya Sasuke. Ia pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk lolos dari situasi sialan ini. Sasuke menatap ring Akatsuki lekat-lekat. Ya, tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus melakukan _shooting_ dari jarak tiga perempat lapangan.

Menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke langsung menembakkan bolanya ke arah ring lawan, walaupun ia tahu jaraknya terlalu jauh dan bola itu takkan mungkin masuk ke ring sebelum kalah oleh gravitasi bumi. Gerakannya barusan mengundang cemooh dari tim lawan dan decak putus asa dari arah tribun penonton. Kiba yang berdiri beberapa meter di kanannya pun bahkan berteriak frustasi padanya. Tapi Sasuke tahu…

Benar saja, ketika mencapai area _three point_, bola itu mulai menukik ke tanah, tertarik gaya gravitasi. Tapi sebelum bola itu menyentuh lantai lapangan dan seorang pun dari Akatsuki hendak mengejar bola itu, sepasangan tangan _tan_ telah lebih dulu meraih bola yang melayang di udara itu. Naruto bisa membaca rencana Sasuke. Ia bahkan sudah bergerak mengejar bolanya tepat ketika Sasuke menembakkanya dari jarak tiga perempat lapangan yang mustahil itu. Dan dengan sedikit dorongan dari Naruto, bola itu berhasil masuk ke ring lawan dengan sempurna, mengubah teriakan frustasi Kiba menjadi sorakan berlebihan.

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Konoha memenangkan pertandingan dengan unggul satu angka dari Akatsuki.

Penonton dengan atribut merah dan putih langsung bangkit berdiri dan bersorak, membuat stadion nyaris meledak saking ramainya. Kiba langsung memeluk Shikamaru secara spontan sementara Sai, Lee, Gaara dan Suigetsu langsung berlari ke dalam lapangan untuk merayakan kemenangan. Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum puas melihat Naruto berhasil menebak rencana sesungguhnya. Cowok pirang itu mencium ujung telunjuk dan ibujarinya yang ditautkan membentuk huruf 'o' sementara ketiga jari sisanya terbuka lebar, tanda 'oke', lalu mengacungkannya ke udara seraya berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Di antara sorakan dan tawa teman-teman setimnya, Sasuke bahkan tak menolak ketika Naruto menghambur ke dalam pelukannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Penonton mulai menebar konfeti di stadion, merayakan kemenangan Konoha selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Dan dalam euforia kemenangan itu, Sasuke, entah karena dorongan apa, melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, memandang tawa puas cowok pirang imbisil itu untuk terakhir kali, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sontak, adegan dadakan ala film-film hollywood itu membuat semua sorak-sorai terhenti seketika.

Menyadari perbuatannya telah membuat keadaan stadion sunyi senyap, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, tapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua sisi leher cowok itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi tolol, sedang mencerna alasan kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya di depan umum begitu.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai. "Lima bulan terakhir kau sudah membuatku malu setengah mati, bahkan membuatku putus dengan Sakura. Kau harus tanggung jawab, Bodoh…"

Ada jeda beberapa detik setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, barulah Naruto terbahak dan langsung memeluk Sasuke lagi. Anggota tim basket Konoha juga tampaknya sudah menyadari apa maksud kata-kata Sasuke, dan mereka langsung terbahak lalu melanjutkan sorak-sorai mereka, ditambah menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan Naruto dengan bangga kali ini, mengabaikan kondisi stadion yang masih senyap.

"Usahamu selama ini nggak sia-sia, _bro_!" puji Suigetsu seraya merangkul pundak Naruto yang sudah mengakhiri pelukannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto hanya nyengir salah tingkah, sedikit merasa tak enak juga karena sudah menjadi tontonan gratis bagi seluruh penonton yang sampai detik ini hanya bisa melongo.

Sasuke melakukan _high-five_ dengan Neji dan Gaara, lalu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Suigetsu dari pundak Naruto. Ia menyeringai pada mantan teman sebangkunya itu. "Maaf, Suigetsu. Dia aset pribadi sekarang."

Yang lain terbahak lagi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, berpura-pura merasa terancam. Sasuke mengabaikan mereka dan menatap Naruto di sisinya. "Aku bisa jadi lebih norak darimu, tahu," gumam Sasuke, "_Honey funny bunny~"_

Sontak, panggilan Sasuke yang luar biasa menjijikkan itu membuat Naruto tertawa keras seraya meninju bahu Sasuke pelan.

**/fin/**

**/omake/**

Masih merangkul Naruto, Sasuke menggamit cowok pirang itu untuk menghampiri pelatih Akatsuki Gakuen yang masih berada di bangku cadangan sambil menyemangati timnya yang kalah.

"_Aniki_," panggil Sasuke, membuat Uchiha Itachi menoleh. "Ini Uzumaki Naruto, adik iparmu."

**/end/**

Pertanyaannya: apakah Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Cassiopeia? *dichidori* ahahaha. Habisnya kok dia apal bener lagu-lagunya TVXQ, malah menggunakan salah satu lagunya sebagai ringtone pula. Haha. Tapi kalau begitu Naruto juga Cassiopeia dong u_u dia malah yang terang-terangan nyanyiin lagunya secara cempreng *dirasengan*

Adakah yang sadar, kalau gerakan kemenangan Naruto yang mengacungkan tanda 'oke' di udara itu sebenarnya adalah gayanya Irfan Bachdim? Wwkwkwkwk XDDD *ngakak kejer* Pas nulis adegan pelukan SasuNaru di akhir itu juga sebenarnya saya AMAT SANGAT terinspirasi oleh kejadian nyata saat Irfan Bachdim berhasil mencetak gol ke gawang Malaysia di babak penyisihan AFF 2010 dulu itu sehingga Indonesia bisa menang 5-1. Saat itu, habis ngegolin kan Irfan meluk salah satu seniornya, to? X3 Kekeke. Benar-benar adegan yang membangkitkan jiwa nasionalisme saya. #plak

Osh, fanfic lima chapter saya sudah tamat. Masing-masing chapter saya dedikasikan untuk 5 cowok paling berharga dalam hidup saya, yang telah memberi pengaruh besar dalam hidup saya juga ^^ saya tak sabar untuk melihat kalian berlima hidup bersama lagi, dan apapun yang terjadi, saya akan tetap mencintai kalian ^^w

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH. DON'T EVER STOP DREAMING.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. TVXQ. Dan pihak-pihak yang merasa dirinya terkait :p**

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
